The Past and The Present: Love or fame?
by DarkRoseDiamond
Summary: Sequel to Assassins in Heartthome High! Gone are the assassin days. Now The Maple Sisters are elite people in this society. Everything is perfect. Well, almost. soon, old faces and memories resurfaced. Would they choose love or fame?
1. The new life

**The Past and the present: Love or Fame?**

**Hello people! Now here's the sequel to Assassins in Hearthome High! I know the previous story's ending is definitely not what you guys wanted. So here's the story for a happy ending! Enjoy!**

**It is better to play the songs while you are reading the story. It would be much better to listen along as you read the chapter. **

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Fly on the wall (Miley Cyrus)**

**The best of both worlds (Miley Cyrus)**

**Oh! (SNSD) (Use for Dawn's ringtone. And Misty's last song for Saffron concert... Oops...Spoiler...)**

Chapter 1: The new life

(Dawn's POV) (In Lilycove City...)

"And...CUT!" The director of the upcoming movie 'Arriving and Departing with Style!' yelled. "That was fantastic Dawn." I, on the other hand, grinned. "No problem! May I go now? Or do you need me to do another scene?" "No no. You may go now. I'm sure your sisters are sick of waiting for you." The director gestured towards my sisters, Amelia Maple, Misty Maple and May Maple.

I yawned and looked at her watch. "Yikes!" She cried. "OMG! Time sure files when I'm on the set huh?" "Yup. We better get to our mansion fast. Remember, tomorrow Amelia has a few ads to model and May and I are gonna have our duet concert!" Misty cried.

Yup. That's right readers. Right now, the **assassin days** are over. Sure, being an assassin was fun, but we can't be an assassin forever. Over the years, Norman had recruited more members to our assassin organization.

Don't worry; the organization is still kept a secret.

But now, I'm an **actress**. Amelia's a **model**. Misty and May are **singers**. We are living a life of fame and power. Life couldn't be more perfect..._Or could it?_

I blinked back tears. No, now is so not the time to go down the memory lane.

(At the mansion in Lilycove City...)

"Ahh! Kick back, chill out and relax!" I cried happily. May yell out, "Hey Mist! Let's start choosing the songs we would be singing in our upcoming duet concert!" "Ooh! I wanna help!" Amelia squealed.

I, too, went to join in the fun.

Misty and May had done well doing their own solo albums. But the producers suggests that they do a _**sister duet album**_. There's even a song where Amelia and I joined in! Sure, that album was a hit.

I saw Amelia fingering the _Amethyst_ necklace on her neck and I smiled. I looked at the photo we hung on the wall. It was back in our _**senior**_ year.

Tears welled up in my eyes. No, not the time to go down the memory lane too. After all, what are the chances that we would meet them again? One in a million that is.

"Um Dawn? Are you gonna go to bed? We have a big day tomorrow." May called. I snapped out of my trance and said, "Right behind ya!"

(May's POV)

I knew what was going through Dawn's mind when I saw her looking at the picture. Yes, I can't bear to leave them at that time. But our circumstances do not allow us to stay. Sigh...Why am I even thinking about this matter?

This was all in the _**past**_.

That's right. _**The past**_. No point dwelling in the past. I have the _**present and future**_ to look forward to.

My singing career.

I was still trying to kick the thoughts out of my head as I tried to sleep.

(The next day...) (Amelia's POV)

Wham! I woke up with a start. "Aw...Must you suddenly jump onto my bed?" I groaned as I saw Espeon jumping up and down on my queen size bed.

Oh well...Might as well get started with my day. I glanced at my clock. "OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I screamed. It is already 9 am! "Shit shit shit!" I cursed as I quickly brushed my teeth. I'm supposed to be in _**Eterna**_City, which was in _**Sinnoh**_by the way, at _12 pm_! And I'm still in my nightgown!

My Pokémon seems to understand that I'm in a hurry as they are frantically helping me to get my things. Espeon was busy sorting through my makeup. Glacia was looking at my shoes to match the dress Delcatty chose.

(Misty's POV)

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

I was rudely woken up by someone screaming. I opened one eye and look at my clock. "YIKES!" I screeched. "Die! Gonna be late!" I yelled as I quickly rushed to brush my teeth.

(Normal POV)

Apparently, May and Dawn were woken up by the two lass's screams. And unfortunately, they too, overslept.

Now, all four maidens were rushing. They all had different destination. Misty running to Saffron City to give a concert. May running to Olivine City to promote something with her songs. Dawn going back to shoot her movie. And Amelia is going to Eterna City for her ads.

Anyways, looks like all four stars will have to rush over for the duet concert.

(With Amelia...)

"Oh! Miss Maple! You are here! Great, now get change into these clothes and we'll begin our shoot!" The director, Missy cried.

Instantly, I felt the dressers removing my clothes and putting the ones I had to model. After dressing, I went to pose for the pictures. I sat on a stool and arranged the sun dress I'm wearing neatly, and then I flipped my hair and acted as if I'm on top of a mountain, enjoying the breeze.

"Good!" The photographer said. I posed for a few more pictures with this dress before Missy yelled, "Next dress!"

(With Misty...)

"Alright people! What you've been waiting for! Misty Maple!" Sabrina of the saffron city gym yelled.

I smiled as I pranced on the stage. The audience were cheering wildly. But quieten down as I stared singing.

"Fly on the wall!" Sabrina cried. The crowd cheered.

"_You don't understand, on what it is. That makes me tick, but you wish you did_." I started, the crowd went wild.

"_You always second guess wonder if I say yes, but you just lose out every time. If you only knew what I talk about, when I'm with my friends just hanging out, then you'll have the inside scoop on what to say, what to do. That way when you play the game baby you could never_!" I continue to belt out.

_**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**_

_**A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall. **_

_**All my precious secrets yeah, you know them all. **_

_**Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?**_

As I was singing the chorus, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Or more accurate, _**someone**_. The figure had _**black coloured hair**_. Suddenly I saw a _**flash of yellow**_. Then that mystery person _**disappeared**_.

Hmm...That's weird...Why does that figure looked _**familiar**_?

My mind flashed on a somewhat bitter memory. I bit my lip. But continue singing.

** You love to know, the things I do**

** When I'm with my friends**

** And now with you**

** You always second guess, wondering**

** If there's other guys I'm flirting with **

** You should know by now**

** If you were my boyfriend I'll be truly you**

** If I made a promise**

** I'm coming through**

** Don't you wish that you can see me every second of the day?**

** That way you would never doubt baby I would ever change**

_Don't concentrate on that Misty._ I told myself. _Concentrate on your adoring fans! They are still cheering, it is stupid to be so occupied with the mystery someone while you are on stage belting out a song! _

The chorus started again, I continued on with my planned dance. As I was about to do a spin, I almost fell.

_ Be real Misty, stop that crazy thought of yours and continue doing the right thing! Which is performing well! _I scolded myself.

(With May...)

Here I am, dancing my heart out on the Olivine beach. Deck out in a sundress and seriously cool boots. Ha, if Amelia and Dawn heard that I compliment the _spike heel boots_ I'm wearing are cool; they said _so there_ no matter how immature that is.

A fake limo was on the beach. Duh, there's no way they could get the permission to get a real limo on the beach!

**Oh yeah  
Come on**

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

I sung the lyrics to the promotion song as I danced around the beach. Seriously, it is so difficult to dance in spike heel boots on a beach!

I would flip if I almost trip over again.

Ouch. I almost tripped again. But I put on a bright smile and continue singing and dancing. I'm going to complain to Amelia soon. Why did she reject the deal to promote this sundress and spike heel boots?

Not to mention the various bangles and necklace I'm wearing now.

_(Flashback)_

_ "Miss Amelia. It is seriously a great chance for you! Please accept this offer!" The director of another promotion pleaded. _

_ I watched in amusement as Amelia rolled her eyes and said for the tenth time. "I'm way too pack on that week! And besides, I don't really enjoy having fans gathering all around me at the beach!" _

_ "But Miss Amelia! It is a really great deal! You'll get the spike heel boots in all colours. The sundress too! You even get to keep the bangles and necklaces. Plus, we'll probably feature you in the music video for the song that is accompanying the promotion!" The assistant cried out._

_ I smirked._

_ Then Amelia suddenly appears beside me and announced,_

_ "My sister here is a great singer! She is May Maple. THE May Maple! So she could sing the song, model and dance too! Sign her up instead of me." _

_ My jaw dropped._

_ The assistant was about to protest. Amelia saw it and quickly adds, "Plus she is free on that day!"_

_ I narrowed my eyes at that comment. Mental note, do not tell Amelia my plans anymore._

_ Amelia continue talking, "And she could feature this song on her next album! Plus, she can sing it at her concerts to promote it even further!"_

_ The director said happily, "Miss May, you would do it right?"_

_ What can I do except nod?_

_ (Flashback ends.)_

I sighed in disappointment. At least I would have the duet concert to look forward to. I quickly snapped my mouth shut and begun cat walking on the beach.

(With Dawn...)

"Good Miss Dawn! Good! Keep that up! Now you are getting your fifteen minutes break!" The director said cheerfully.

I sighed. Boy, I should not have accepted this project. This one is one of my hardest. But anyways, I still have to be _**professional **_no matter what.

_**"It's not the me you knew before, brand new sound. Together with this new me, one more round. Dance, dance, dance, you'll be wrong this time. Oppa oppa, I'll be, I'll be down, down, down, down"**_

My phone begun to vibrate. I checked the caller ID. Eh...It is Claire, May and Misty's manager. I frowned. I'm definitely not in the mood to respond to it. But as I said, _**professional**_.

"Hello?"

"Oh Dawn! Sorry to disturb you, but I can't reach any of your sisters. Thank goodness you have your phone on."

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Oh. My brother, Lance just called me and asked if I could feature his boy band, _**Boyztown**_ in the duet concert. So I told him yes since I'm sure your sisters don't mind. They would be doing two solo songs and one with your sisters." Claire replied.

"Oh. I'm sure they would not mind too. I'll tell them. Thanks for telling." I said.

"No problem. Bye."

The line went dead.

I wanted to call Misty. But remembered about what Claire said about not begins able to reach them. So I decide that I would tell them later when we meet up.

I heard that _**Boyztown is quite a popular boy band**_. But since I have so much work to do, I hadn't bothered to check them out.

"Miss Dawn! Please get ready for the next scene!" An assistant called.

I rolled my eyes. Break times over.

(Back to Amelia...)

"Nice! That's all for today! Besides Miss Amelia, there's another deal we would like you to sign. In fact, there are several." The director said brightly.

I gave him a warm smile, even though I felt like giving him a death glare. I gritted my teeth, _**professional**_...Remember this.

"Can I see the documents first?" I asked. "Sure!" Came the reply. "Oh yeah. One of the deals you'll have to model it with the _**boy band Boyztown**_! It would be great for your career!" He added.

After looking through, I agreed to all the other projects. I marked the dates n my calendar.

(With Misty...)

"And for her last song...it is Oh!" Sabrina announced. Cheer erupted from the crowds. I gave a wave and begun singing and dancing.

_**It's not the me you knew before, brand new sound  
Together with this new me, one more round  
Dance, dance, dance, you'll be wrong this time  
Oppa oppa, I'll be, I'll be down, down, down, down**_

Oppa look at me, please gaze at me a bit  
For me this style of talking is a first, ha  
I did my hair, and I put on makeup too  
But why are you, you, the only one who doesn't know

Thump thump my heart is starting to tremble  
Over and over it won't stop imagining  
What should I do? With my head held high  
I want to say this to you

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, so much so much  
I'm shy so please don't laugh, it's the truth so please don't tease me  
Again it's only foolish words

It's not the me you knew before, brand new sound  
Together with this new me, one more round  
Dance, dance, dance, you'll be wrong this time  
Oppa oppa, I'll be, I'll be down, down, down, down

Oppa, for a moment, for a moment, listen to me  
Don't say the things you kept saying  
Don't just think of me as a little sister  
Once a year passes, I think you'd regret it

You don't know, don't know, you have no clue of my heart_**  
**__**Tactlessly, you're only joking around  
What am I to do, you thoughtless person  
Listen to me, just for a bit**_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, so much so much  
I'm shy so please don't laugh, it's the truth so please don't tease me  
If you do that again I just might cry

It's not the me you knew before, brand new sound  
Only on this somehow different day, it's a heated heart  
Down down, don't be like this I'll get mad  
Oppa oppa, don't be this way no, no, no, no

Tell me boy, boy, love it, it, it, it, it, it, it, ah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, so much so much  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, so much so much  
Again it's only foolish words

Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, so much so much  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, so much

"Thank you everyone for coming! I hope to see all of you at my duet concert with May Maple later tonight!" I cried.

"WE LOVE YOU MISTY!" Came the reply.

Giving a final wave, I exited the stage. Ahh...Little did my fans know that that song was dedicated to _**Ash Ketchum**_. I thought, a sad smile soon forming on my face as I travel down the memory lane.

_ (Flashback)_

_ When they reached the cafeteria, they were met with a loud applause. When they got to their seats, the principal went to them and said. "Get you things ready after you had your breakfast. You would be going back home. For another mission. I thank you for taking care of the boys."_

_ Dawn and May sobbed. Amelia silently wept. I felt tears in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but that ain't happening. They trickled down. And I was not one to cry easily. The Maple Sisters abandoned their breakfast and went up to their dorm._

_ (Flashback ends)_

I shook my head. No, I'm not going to cry. If I do, people would see. And soon, _**tabloids**_ would be filled with the screaming headline: **Misty Maple Shed Tears! READ ALL ABOUT IT!**

I quickly changed out of my outfit and rushed on my private jet, leaving the screaming fans below.

(Back with May...)

Argh! I groaned in my brain. Who knew modelling a few outfits on the beach would be so difficult? I have to have makeup artists swarming over me once I finished a song out showing an outfit! Next time I just can't let Amelia pass her job to me! When's the last time I had a vacation?

Anyways, time for me to jet over to _**Sinnoh**_. Time to sing again. "Excuse me? Please bring me a glass of iced water!" I called. In a few seconds, I was holding a glass of iced water. Ahh... Sometimes being famous also has its perks...

(With Dawn...) (At Hearthome City... Yes...The duet concert place...)

I stepped down from the jet, and reporters were swarming around me like beedrills. I tried to shoo them away, but they kept asking questions.

"Miss Dawn! How do you feel about your sisters doing a duet concert?" One reporter asked.

"I feel happy for them. They had come a long way to be this successful." I said.

"So what do you think about your acting career? Do you feel like trying to do something different? Maybe doing modelling with your sister Amelia?" Another one asked.

"I love my acting career and do not plan on quitting anytime soon. But I don't mind doing a few sisterly ads though." I said, still trying to get away from the reporters.

Suddenly, another jet came landing. The reporters all rushed towards that jet. I gave a sigh of relief. Now they can go and bother someone else.

I started to head towards the dressing room; I do need to freshen up. Not to mention, I forgot to tell Misty and May about Boyztown appearance too_. Hey. The famous boy band Boyztown would be performing a few at your duet concert. I helped you agree to Claire. Hope you don't mind._ I said through telepathy to Misty.

But I did not get any reply. I bet that Misty was trying to get away from fans.

"AHH! GET AWAY!" I heard someone screeched. And I only knew one person who did that when she is surrounded by reporters.

Suddenly, Misty came charging through the doors. She was followed closely by May and Amelia. "Dawn, thanks. I got your message. I haven't really met _**Boyztown**_ yet though. Even being in music industry for so long. But still...I'm pretty busy..." Misty said.

The Maple Sisters begun to get change. Misty wore a sparky blue mini dress and some short white shorts underneath. May wore a red strapless top fill with sequins. She matched it with a comfortable yet fashionable soft brown jacket. Then she had on white skinny jeans with little sequins.

I smirked and handed May and Misty a pair of spike heel boots each. They groaned when they saw it. "Must we wear that?" May whined. "I don't see the point of doing so...They are uncomfortable!" Misty whined along.

Amelia smirked and said, "Well, May, you wore those. And Misty, I know I had you wearing those a few years back." Then, Amelia and I sent death glares to our sisters.

In the end, Misty and May succumbed to our glares. They sulked as they put on their spike heel boots. Amelia and I were already dressed of course. I wore a pink tube top and white mini skirt. Of course, I had my spike heel boots along and gold jacket.

Amelia wore a sparky purple party dress that went perfectly with her sliver kitten heels. "Let's ROCK!" May cheered.

"Let's sing our sister group song as the opening one." I suggested. "We had already thought of that. After the opening, May and I would sing a few songs. Then it is Amelia's turn. Then yours. After that, Boyztown would sing one of their songs. And finally, us singing a song _**with Boyztown**_." Misty said quickly before ushering us behind the curtains.

"Come on out everyone!" We yelled, tossing out our pokeballs. Our Pokémon all came out, doing their signature poses. Amelia said, "Okay. All the flying Pokémon would be above the audience. Espeon, Leafeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Glacia **(remember? Glacia's Amelia's Glaceon.)**, Pachirisu, Buneary and Corsola would be occasionally on stage with us. Then when you guys are not on stage, you would be with the audience." She paused to take a breath.

"Then the water Pokémon would be with the fire types. You guys would be using hydro pump and flamethrower together to create nice effects for some of the songs. You guys know which songs right?" The Pokémon nodded and make some kind of sound.

Claire shouted, "Girls! Time for the opening act!" "Let's do this!" May cheered.

**Okay. What do you guys think? Is this story off to a good start? I'm sorry for not being able to include the boys in this first chapter. (If you don't count the flashbacks.) **

**If you readers feel that you know a good song that you want the Maple Sisters to sing in their concert, please include the title of the song and its artist in your reviews or just PM me. **

**I'm sorry for posting this story up late as my PSLE is um...less than two weeks later. So I would not be using the computer until the end of my PSLE. I apologize for that. But after my PSLE, I'm definitely updating my stories faster than before!**

**By the way, please vote on my poll!**

**Please review! They would definitely help me to write faster. Once I get to use the computer, that is! **


	2. It must be destiny!

**Hihi everyone! PSLE is over! Sweet! Now, my updates would be flowing in faster than ever! Anyways, thank you for all those sweet reviews for the previous chapter. I'm glad you guys like it. A lot of you are wondering when the boys would appear, so the answer is...**

**IN THIS CHAPTER! Sorry that I had to replace this chapter with this since I forgot to edit it... :P **

**So enjoy the chapters! It would help if you guys listen to the songs when The Maple Sisters/May and Misty/Boyztown are singing it. Especially 'Come Clean'.**

**Can't be tamed (Miley Cyrus. Seriously, I think I'm using too many songs by her...)**

**Behind Enemy Lines (Demi Lovato)**

**It's not too late (Demi Lovato)**

**My shoes (Jordan Pruitt) **

**Sorry Sorry (Super Junior / SuJu)**

**Come clean (Hilary Duff)**

**Chapter 2: It must be destiny!**

"Introducing the Maple Sisters!" Claire announced.

Misty sung, "_**For those who don't know me. I can get a bit crazy. Have to get my way, yep. 24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that.**_" The spotlight focused on Misty while the rest of the Maple Sisters danced, doing seductive moves that makes the crowd go **WILD**!

Amelia took the next verse. "_**Every guy, everywhere. Just gives me mad attention. Like I'm under inspection. I always get a ten 'cause I'm built like that**_." She did some twists while the rest of the Maple Sisters did somersaults.

Dawn and May sung while they pranced down the stage to 'greet' the fans, "_**I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands. They try to change me but they realize they can't. And every tomorrow is a day I never plan. If you gonna be my man understand!**_"

Dawn and May opened their arms wide for Skitty and Pachirisu to jump into their arms. Amelia and Misty took the cue to release two pokeballs. Delcatty and Corsola appeared in rainbow coloured smoke.

The crowd cheered. They were definitely loving every minute of it. The Maple Sisters grinned as they sung the chorus together.

(Somewhere at the backstage...)

**I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed**

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

"Damn the TV!" _**Drew Hayden**_ cussed under his breath. Yes, _**Boyztown**_ were here at Hearthome City. They were supposed to be in this concert. They were supposed to watch the concert too.

They heard the crowd cheering soooooo loudly that they were going to be deaf sooner or later. But what's wrong?

THE STUPID TV IN THEIR ROOM WAS NOT WORKING! _**Justin Hayden**_, Drew's cousin, groaned, "We are here. We could hear the music. But we can't see the dance!"

**If there is a question about my intentions  
I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)**

_**Paul Shinji**_ frowned at the **voice**. That voice sounds soooooo **familiar. And sweet**. Could it be her? His mind flashed to a memory that conveniently happened in _**Hearthome City **_a few years back.

_(Flashback...REALLY SHORT!)_

_Dawn spoke up. "My name's Dawn Maple. I'm a coordinator like Amelia. May partner Pokémon is Piplup. I made the decision not to let Piplup evolve."_

It could not be possible for her to return right? After all, it had been three years since they had last seen them. Gosh, it even hurt him to say her group name.

**I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this  
We can make some magic, I'm on like that**

Drew frowned. "Eh? Do you guys find these voices rather _**familiar**_?" _**Ash Ketchum**_ frowned, "No that you mention it, I think I head these voices somewhere..."

**I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back, I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know  
**  
**I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed**

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Paul rolled his eyes, "Of course we heard these voices somewhere! Or else why would we find it familiar?" Justin laughed at Ash's denseness.

"No. I'm saying I heard it today!" Ash snapped. Drew choked on his water. "Really? When? Where?" "I said today. And I think I heard it at _**Saffron City**_ while Lance said he wanted to meet me there for a deal or something."

"Then? We want the deets!" Justin said. Ash scratched his head, "Erm... Lance wanted me to listen to the concert that was in _**Saffron City**_. I think his sister, Claire, is the manager of that singer."

**Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake  
It's set in my DNA**

Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)  
  
**I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know**

_**Boyztown**_ started taking his iphone and searching through the internet/news. "What are you doing? You boys are supposed to be warming up your vocal chords or listening to the music!" Lance bellowed as he entered the room, only to find _**Boyztown**_ sitting or standing fiddling with their iphone.

"Checking who was the singer at the _**Saffron **_Concert." Drew absentmindedly said.

**I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed**

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

"Oh? That's _**Misty Maple**_. Her Sister, _**May Maple**_ is going to be **singing the duet** with you guys. My sister is rather proud of them as they had risen to fame really fast!" Lance said happily. "It would be fantastic for Boyztown, to do a duet with the two Maples who are singers. If I remembered correctly, the oldest Maple, _**Amelia**_, is a **model**. I think she is doing a shoot with you guys next week or the week after."

Lance paused for breath. "And the youngest. _**Dawn Maple**_, is an **actress**. Sooner or later you guys would need to sign a contract to do a movie with her. She is going to be very famous just like her sisters, so we must do one with her so that you guys would be equally famous."

The Boyztown felt like fainting.

No...It could not be. They are back? Impossible! Drew desperately thought.

Through the speakers, the Boyztown could hear Claire announcing. "That was the _**Maple Sister's**_ opening song! So now, let's listen to Misty and May's Behind enemy lines!"

**And I feel, I feel a deep connection  
And I think, that we might be onto somethin, no  
And I know it's somethin special  
Seein' you here is not coincidental, mhmm**

They could hear Misty's voice loud and clear. Ash smiled at the beautiful voice he missed throughout the years.

**Well I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines  
And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side  
I've been sayin, sayin that I won't fall this time  
But now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines**

Ooo, oh

Drew and Ash were both captivated at May and Misty's duet for the chorus. Justin and Paul felt like fainting. Lucky them that they had the song to concentrate on while I'm thinking about facing Amelia for the photo shoot... Justin thought wryly.

Paul thought, seeing Dawn again is great! But what could I say? It's been so long since we were apart and we have spent so little time together at Hearthome High! Even though I saw them appearing on TV when they finished a mission two years ago, it is just not the same as seeing her face to face.

**See I was tryin to be everything you weren't expecting  
All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing  
But I'm falling way too fast  
I just want this love to last forever, forever  
And every time I feel this way  
Oh, somethings changed for the better  
(Whoa whoa whoa ooo)**

Lance said, "Well, one song after this would be your turn." Ash gulped. They'll have to face The Maple Sisters sooner or later. But unfortunately, he and Drew would be the ones suffering the impact. After all, Dawn and Amelia would not be singing. They are only featured in the opening song.

From the speaker, Claire said, "That's Behind the Enemy Line! Next song is going to be...It's not too late!"

Cheer erupted from the audience. I guess that is another popular song for them as well...Justin thought.

**Ohh  
Here I am  
Feels like the walls are closing in  
Once again it's time to face it and be strong  
I wanna do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me somehow  
I've lost my way**

(With Amelia and Dawn...) (Dawn's POV)

"Hmm...Okay Claire. We don't mind playing those songs when you guys need them." Amelia said. "Thanks girls! Oh yeah Amelia, instead of only you doing the shoots with _**Boyztown,**_ we also want your sisters to join in for some _**group shoots**_." Claire said.

**If I could take it all back I would now  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up this mess I made  
Maybe It's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late oh**

"Sure!" Amelia cheerfully replied. I guess Amelia does not want to face four boys alone. I thought. "Besides, who are the _**Boyztown**_?" I asked. Claire gasped. "You guys don't know and still agree to the shoot?"

Amelia and I sheepishly grinned. Claire took out a poster of the _**Boyztown **_and showed us.

...

...

...

My heart plummeted to a stop and my blood turned cold.

No way...I thought..._**No way is this happening!**_ After so long...It can't come back...

**So I'll take a stand  
Even though it's complicated  
If I can I wanna change the way I've made it  
I gotta do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me some how  
I'll find my way**

(With May and Misty on stage...) (May's POV)

"_**If I could take it all back I would now. I never meant to let you all down. And now I've got to try to turn it all around. And figure out how to fix this. I know there's a way so I promise. I'm gonna clean up the mess I made. Maybe it's not too late**_." We sung in unison.

Misty sang, "_**I'm gonna find the strength. To be the one who that holds it all together**_." And I continued, "_**Show you that I'm sorry. But I know that we can make it better**_."

**If I could take it all back I would now  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe It's not too late**

I never meant to let you all down  
Now I've got to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up this mess I made  
Maybe It's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late oh yeah 

For the last two choruses, Misty and I danced while our Pokémon performed. The cleaning crew is going to have a **fun time** cleaning up the stage. Since Misty's water Pokémon and attacks are making the stage wet. I have to be sure I do not slip on the water.

For my Pokémon, we do appeals. After this song, we would have to listen to two songs by _**Boyztown**_, and then do the duets with _**Boyztown**_. Then it is back to home for the next day!

(After the song is over...) (With Boyztown...)

"And that's a wrap for the Maple Duo! Now let's give a hand for _**Boyztown**_ and their song, my shoes!"

Drew fixed his hair and asked Paul, "Does my hair look okay?" Paul said, "Yes it does and I'm sure some people would faint when they see it." "I know my fans would faint when I flick it. You don't have to remind me time after time." Drew replied, annoyed.

Justin said, "Nooooo. Paul was saying he is sure _**May Maple**_ would faint as she can't believe you are back!" "Oh." Drew simply said. "Geez. I thought you guys always say I'm the dense one." Ash laughed.

"Alright boys, do your best."

(With the Maple Sisters...)

Amelia nervously cleared her throat. "Um...Misty and May?" "Yes?" The duo responded at the same time. Amelia glanced at Dawn. Clearly, she does not want to endure a screaming Misty and May after they break the news.

**Oh, Yeah  
I see you standing by your locker all day  
I wanna say "hey"  
But boy I'm too shy to break the ice  
I know you know a lot of my friends  
I heard this from them  
Your not only fine you're so nice**

Dawn gave her an encouraging nod. "Well, _**Boyztown**_ is actually the boys." Amelia blurted out. "Hmm? Which boys?" May asked. Amelia turned to Dawn, giving her a pleading look.

**(They can see that)  
Because of you I've got it so bad  
I wonder if you know  
(you're the one boy)  
But I need help with my approach boy**

If only you could step in my shoes  
You'd know how I feel  
You'd know that I'm good for you  
If only you could step in my shoes  
Baby you'd see what I mean  
And let me just make a move  
If only you could step in my shoes

Dawn blurted, "_**Drew, Paul, Ash and Justin**_." Misty yelled, "NO WAY!" May look horrified. "OH NO!" "We are soooooooo not ready to face them! After confessing to them, it is just not right! And we are now famous. WE can dump everything and leave!" Misty screeched.

**Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby  
Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby**

Sometimes I think you're looking over at me  
Like I'm what you need  
But maybe it's all in my mind  
I wish that I could give you a call {give you a call}  
Confessing it all  
And one of these days I just might

(Get your number)  
get your number  
But for now I'll have to wonder

"SHH!" Amelia shushed Misty. "Anyways, we'll just do the song and the shoot. Then we can wave goodbye to them!" Dawn yelled. "After all, they are famous, just like us. So they'll know that we can't get together since we got duties and concerts and others to tend to!" Misty cried, snapping her fingers.

**Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby  
Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby**

What would it be like  
If you were  
Walking right by  
If I fessed up  
Said "what's up"  
Would I get a reply?  
If you knew what I knew  
I bet that you would smile  
You'd see it through my eyes

If only you could step in my shoes  
Step, step in my shoes  
Baby I'm so into you  
Step, step in my shoes

"Geez...I hope I'm not tongue tied later when we are supposed to be singing..." May muttered. Apparently, after hearing May, Misty is feeling nervous herself.

"Oh no! When I'm in _**Saffron**_, I saw someone that looked like Ash. But I'm not sure. And even when I'm not sure, I almost messed up my song!" Misty whined.

Dawn whispered to Amelia, "I soooooo would not like to be in their shoes now..." Amelia nodded, clearly agreeing with Dawn.

From the speakers they could hear Lance, "That was My shoes! So give a round of applause for it! Next up is...Sorry Sorry!"

The crowds screamed. Mostly the fan girls. Drew flicked his hair and the fans screamed even more. Dawn rolled her eyes. Amelia said, "Some things never change." Then May added, "**They are so hot!" **

Dawn chocked on her sparkling water.

Misty muttered, "We ain't blind..."

(With Boyztown...)

Ash sung, "**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry. I I I first. For you for you for you I fell fell fell fallen baby**." Drew and the rest concentrated on playing their instruments, which consists of one drum, two electric guitar and one electric keyboard.

Drew took the next lines, "**Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty. Eyes are blinding blinding blinding. Breathe is stifled stifled stifled. I'm going crazy crazy baby**."

At backstage, Dawn rolled her eyes and said, "Must they keep on repeating words?" Amelia added, "It's starting to get to my head!" "At least you are not the one singing with them later!" May complained. Misty kept quiet and concentrated on staring at Ash and Ash alone**. (AWW!)**

"**Inside the glaze that stares back at me. Inside the glaze it's as if I'm. As if I'm a guy bewitched bye something. I can't even escape it now**." Paul sung and strummed his guitar. His mind was on Dawn. By the way, this song was written mainly due to the Maple Sisters, so it makes sense that they are thinking of them while they are singing it. Paul tried to reason with himself.

At backstage, Dawn's jaw dropped. How did Paul become so good in singing? And heck, he is even hotter than before! May, who was beside Dawn, nudged her. Dawn snapped back into reality. Amelia winked and said, "Now now, we don't want the tabloids to be filled with info on Dawn drooling over Paul Shinji from _**Boyztown**_ right?" Dawn wiped her mouth and says no more.

"**The way you look when you walk over. The way you look it's as if. You came and stepped on my heart on the way. I can't even escape it now**." Justin sung with _**heart and soul**_. Amelia eyes literally popped out of its sockets.

"NO WAY! THERE'S JUST NO WAY!" She screeched in terror. No way is the _**Justin Hayden**_ going to be more famous or equally famous as her! Hmm...though he might have a little chance though...He does seemed to be tanner now...

Argh! Amelia slapped her forehead. The music must be getting to my head!

Ash sung, "**Wherever you go you confidently. Smile, your attractiveness**." Then he gave a wink to the crowd. That, made the girls scream wildly and started to rush over to the stage, shouting, "ASH! YOU'RE MINE!" Then the other fans screamed, "NO! HE'S MINE!" Then the others, "No, Mine!"

Ash had to suppress a laughter bubbling up his throat, "**A rare beauty and a good girl  
universally thought of.**"

Misty was **fuming mad**. "How dare they! How dare they!" She screeched. "Wow Misty, in all my years of being your sister, I would never think that you are the **jealous type**." May commented. Misty reddened and shut up.

"**Proudly, without stopping. You're really like a fantasy. So much that people can't change their mind about it. I've fallen for you**." Drew sung, jumping off stage to be lifted up by his fans.

May felt her _**eye twitched**_. Misty laughed, "Look's like I'm not the only one that is _green with envy!"_

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
I I I first  
For you for you for you I fell  
fell fell fallen baby  
Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
Eyes are blinding blinding blinding  
Breathe is stifled stifled stifled  
I'm going crazy crazy baby  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda  
I've fallen baby  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddarabbabbara**

Dawn sighed, "You know, those two are just soooooo lovesick. I wonder do they sell some medicine. We should get them to cure them you know." Amelia laughed.

"**Hey girl girl girl girl girl girl girl I. When I open my eyes I think of you. Hey girl. Asleep or awake, the truth is I can only see you.**" Paul sung, raising his eyebrow and blew a kiss at the crowd. **(I know I know, so unlike Paul...)**

Dawn unknowingly smiled. And she stared dreamily into space. "Now look who's talking." Misty teased. That resulted to a _mini catfight_ between the Maple Sisters.

Then..."That's the end! So now, it's Boyztown and Maple Duo's song!" Lance and Claire shouted as one. **(Yeah, I'm lazy to write the rest of the song down. Since it is pretty long...)**

(With the Maple Sisters...)

"Um...May? It's time..." Misty said in a really shaky voice. "Good luck to the both of you." Amelia said. "Yup! I hope Boyztown don't faint at the sight of you two!" Dawn said.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Thanks sis. That is really encouraging." She said sarcastically. "May and Misty! GET ON STAGE NOW!" A stagehand cried.

(Back on stage...) (May's POV)

"And now, for the moment you are waiting for!" Lance yelled. The crowds cheered. May rolled her eyes. Lance was soooooo loud. Like, this concert is supposed to be for Misty and me. NOT for Boyztown...Or the duet we were forced to do.

"And here they are!" Claire shouted, clearly filled with joy. **BAM!** The stagehands had activated a smoke bomb. I heard Misty cough in the smoke. But the audience were cheering so loudly that I don't think they would hear it.

Gosh...I whined in my head. No one told us about the smoke bomb. Best of all, no one told us who were _**Boyztown**_ when Dawn agreed in behalf of us to feature them in our concert!

The music is starting now... Groan...Must face them **sooner or later** I guess. But I prefer later. Oh well. Anyways, it is not like I got a choice.

"And here's Come Clean!" Claire announced.

Misty sung softly, "_**Let's go back**_." Huh? What happen to May? Where is she? Anyway, be _**professional**_...Don't panic...Misty told herself.

"**Back to the beginning**." A male voice sung. Wait wait wait! That voice sounded familiar.  
"_**Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned."**_ Ash and I sung as one.

I, standing in the curtains, giggled. Gosh, it is just so funny to see Misty looking around for me. It is not really my fault. When the smoke bomb is activated, a stagehand pulled me into the curtains.

Oh right...My turn is coming.

A mini smoke bomb is activated. Yeah. They don't want the audience to **NOT** see us. And they don't want me to trip myself when I come out of the curtains since I can't see anything!

"**'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect**." I heard a very familiar male voice sung. I pasted a smile on my face as I sung, "_**Trying to fit a square into a circle. Was no life. I defy**_."

Gosh...Now I know how Misty felt just now...Maybe I should not be **so cocky** like someone I know.

Out of the blue, Justin and Paul appeared.

"**Let the rain fall down. And wake my dreams. Let it wash away. My sanity**." They sung while Misty and I looked shock. A stagehand facing us gestured us to wipe the shock look off our face.

"_**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**_!" I sung. "_**I wanna scream**_." Misty joined in. Misty thought, _quite true...I really want to scream now..._

"**Let the rain fall down. I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**." Ash and Drew joined in.

"**I'm shedding. Shedding every colour." Justin sung. "Trying to find a pigment of truth  
beneath my skin.**" Paul sung.

(At backstage...) (Dawn's POV)

OMG! I can't believe why Paul can sing so well! ARGH! Hmm...Maybe I should put my anger aside and concentrate on admiring Paul...

...

_**...**_

_**...**_

Hey! What am I thinking! Am I gonna turn into another **annoying fan**? Hell, no! I'm so much better off thinking about **BAD **thing rather than _**good**_!

(On stage...) (Justin's POV)

"_**'Cause different. Doesn't feel so different**_." May and Drew sung together. I smiled. Geez...Claire and Lance are really good at giving us our roles. Somehow...Which until now I still dunno...They managed to _**pair us (Ash and Drew)**_ up with the correct person!

"_**And going out is better. Then always staying in.**_" Misty and Ash continued the part... "Feel the wind!" All of us sung together.

"_**Let the rain fall down! And wake my dreams, let it wash away. My sanity!**_" All of us sung. Hmm...I wonder how Amelia is doing. I could not believe I never managed to recognize her in the billboards outside our mansion.

Paul yelled out, "**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder!**" Oh yeah! I have to sing finish this song!

(Normal POV)

The crowd were on their feet, cheering and waving. All of the people **(May, Misty, Drew, Justin, Ash and Paul)** on stage, were waving along. They all actually had a good time. Even Misty. Despite her nerves. **(Very OOC of Misty...)**

"Thank you everyone for coming to this show! Since you guys like this song so much, I'm sure you will be happy to know that _**Boyztown**_ and _**The Maple Sister**_ would be doing another song together! Yes, _**the actress Dawn**_ and _**supermodel Amelia**_ is in too!" Claire and Lance said as one.

Misty smiled. Then...her eyes popped.

May's smile froze on her face.

Drew was smirking at the fact that May wasn't so happy. Then he frowned, wait...with Boyztown?

Ash had a look of horror on his face.

Paul's face remained emotionless.

Justin eyes widened.

At backstage, Amelia and Dawn both spit out their drink and said, "WHAT?"

**Muah ha ha! Now...they are forced to have to see each other again! WOOTS for us now. WOOTS for us later. BOO for Boyztown and Maple Sisters now. But, they'll thank us later for cheering.**

**Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter! Some of the songs you guys suggested are not in this chapter since; I had already type it out before I saw the review. Sorry. But there are definitely more concerts to come! **

**Review! For the Boyztown and Maple Sister's sake! Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter. It would help me to correct my mistakes and do better stories.**


	3. The WHAT!

Hi everyone! The next chapter is here!

LOL...I'm gonna put The Maple Sisters and Boyztown in very tight spots...MUAH HA HA HA! I won't delay the chapter with a LONG LONG author's note. Anyhoo...This chapter is gonna be interesting for both parties... MUAH HA HA HA!

So get on with the story!

Chapter 3: Say WHAT?

(Maple Sisters)

Now the Maple Sisters are heading over to their Hearthome Mansion in their limo. "Like, we did not even agree to the song!" May exploded.

"Humph! Not to mention the shoot!" Misty huffed, glaring at Amelia, who was smiling weakly. "You are not the only one who is annoyed!" Dawn snapped.

Amelia nodded, "Like, you guys (Dawn, Misty, May) only needs to go for the shoot like, one or two days. But what about me? I have to see them more than you do!"

"Why oh why must Claire sabotage us?" May wailed. "Um...I don't think Claire knows our past..." Dawn muttered.

'I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love. A day without you –' Amelia phone rang. Amelia checks the caller ID.

"Hello?" Amelia said into the phone. Claire, she mouthed to the rest.

**(Italics is Amelia, bold is Claire.)**

**"Hey Amelia! Anyways, I thought I should give you a little briefing about the song."**

_"Ooh...Great!" _

Amelia tried to sound enthusiastic. But sadly...FAILED MISERABLY.

**"Claire laughs Great that you sound so enthusiastic! (Amelia's mouth dropped open) Tomorrow, you guys would go to the Hearthome Studio, Heart and Soul. There, you would get the lyrics. You guys would need to sing them together a few times. After recording a perfect song, you guys need to do the video!"**

Amelia gagged. The rest shot her a strange look. Amelia mouthed, oh no, things are going from bad to worse!

Misty's mouth dropped open. Dawn frown. May snorted.

_"Heh heh...But um...May and Misty got concerts at different places at about lunch time and after dinner time. And Dawn needs to go for her movie shoot. While I need to go for my own photo shoot."_

**"I know! You guys are free to go to all your, um, whatever stuff. But once you guys are done, you guys need to rush back to Heart and Soul. Cya tomorrow!" **

"What happen?" May want to know. Amelia swallowed, "Um...Tomorrow we need to go to Heart and Soul to record the song. And to do the MV."

The rest nodded. "That's that?" Dawn questioned. "Yup. But Claire said that we need to rush back once we finish our concert/shoot/movie."

"Sigh...I'm not really happy to face them." Misty shudder. "Like, it is so awkward!" Amelia sighed.

(Boyztown...)

"OH! Why must we do this?" Drew grumbled. "How would I know?" Ash replied. "You know, back then, it was so nice. But now, we got all those stupid superstar duties...Make me kinda guilty." Justin said thoughtfully.

Paul growled, "Not like feeling guilty is gonna help in our case."

Ash sighed, "I guess we better hope that everything runs smoothly so that we can get over this deal."

"And, the next time, I'm not gonna agree to the deal if I see anything to do with Maple." Drew said drily. The rest look at him, bug eye, "You think we don't know that by now?" They said in unison.

(Back to the time of the concert... Mystery people)

"Humph! So the Maple Sisters and the Boyztown are gonna do a recording together." A brunette sniffed.

"And from the data we gather, it seems to me that Boyztown and Amelia Maple would do a shoot together. But the other sisters might join for a day or two." A red head said, looking at the papers in her hands.

"And it appears to be that Boyztown and Maple Sisters happened to be somewhat in love with each other back when they are in high school." A guy said, smirking.

"So this is the perfect time to strike!" Another guys said.

The blonde sniggered, "Yup. Killing two birds in one stone. Plus, revenge."

(The next day...Maple Mansion in Hearthome. At the breakfast table.)

"So girls. You guys need to get going to the recording with Boyztown. Right after your breakfast, please get change. Then we would be on our way." Their butler, Sebastian said calmly.

May growled as she stuffed herself with pancakes.

Misty rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that they have to walk towards the plank of doom...

Amelia sighed. She really is not looking forward to it.

Dawn kept jiggling, drinking her vitamin water. Guess she had too much maple syrup with her pancakes.

(Amelia's POV)

I ran to my room once I finished my breakfast. Gosh...I thought. What to wear? I must look presentable. Professional... I kept reminding myself.

My Pokémon, were all confused at my actions. I guess I could not blame them, since I was pacing around the room.

Delcatty purred, before using its tail to... give me a tight slap. The rest of the Pokémon looked shock. Azuril gave the rest a nod. I guess Azuril had told the rest of the Pokémon about what happened yesterday since Azuril was the only one, out of all my Pokémon, that was with me the whole time.

I stared at Delcatty. Sigh...She is right. I shouldn't let them, affect my work.

I quickly got changed into a soft purple skirt that stop mid thigh and a tight sliver sleeveless shirt. For the finishing look, I put on my solid black denim jacket and pushed my hair back with a skinny gold head band.

Since my manicure and pedicure is still okay, I started to pack my bags.

(May's POV)

Tut tut tut... Professional...ARGH! How I wish I could go in my pyjamas! It is much more comfortable after all.

Blaziken make a tut tut tut noise and pointed at my pyjamas. Beautifly flew into the walk in closet and somehow managed to pick up my red tube top and dropped it in my face.

I nodded. Beautifly was telling me that I need to move on, no matter how difficult it is. I chose black skinny jeans to go with it. Of course, I can't forget my bandana.

Blaziken snickered, "Like, Beautifly, aren't you excited to see Masquerain?" The rest of May's Pokémon snickered while Beautifly protested.

(Dawn's POV)

"AHH! PACHIRISU! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I cried. I need to seriously rush to get change...put on my make up... etc... And Pachirisu had struck again! This is seriously getting too old!

"Piplup, could you help me?" I sighed. Piplup nodded before using bubblebeam. On me. Now my clothes are wet. But at the very least, my hair is presentable.

As I was choosing my clothes, I said through telepathy to Amelia, _Do you think we should look super glamorous?_ Amelia's replied instantly_, hmm...up to you. I'm not going to dress too casually though. Since I got an interview later for another magazine._

Ta Da! My look is complete! Okay, almost. I wore a pink mini skirt paired with a baby blue halter top. Of course, I'm not going to forget my golden clips that were usually secured in my navy blue hair. And I'm not leaving the house without a white crop jacket.

(Misty's POV)

"Golduck! Golduck!" My Golduck quaked loudly, pointing towards my walk in closet. "Yeah yeah...I know..." I sighed.

Apparently, I prefer to wear a yellow tank top underneath a translucent shirt. I wore faded denim shorts. Unfortunately, my Pokémon do not find them appealing at all for a recording.

"Oh Latias...Why must I dress up anyways?" I grumbled. Somehow, Corsola managed to pick up my necklace. Oh yeah...The aquamarine one. "Oh well...I might as well wear this." I gave in.

"MISTY! ARE YOU READY?" Dawn yelled.

"COMING!" I shouted.

In the limo... (Misty's POV)

"Hi Girls!" Claire chirped.

"Hi..." The Maple Sisters moodily mumbled.

Claire raised her eyebrows at the Sisters attitude. But she decided not to question more due to err...some past experience.

(Flashback)

Before a concert...

"Come on May! It is really good! You should write a song about your freshman year, senior year, etc! The crowd would LOVE it!

"NOOOO! Not going to happen for a million years!" May whined, hiding behind a stage prop.

"May. You gotta do it! It is a really great idea!" Claire snapped, obviously not about to give up. "NO. NO. NO." May say stubbornly.

"By the way, I think it is time we round up your high school friends and you and Misty do a private concert for them." Claire added thoughtfully.

"WHAT? NO FREAKING WAY!" May screamed. The entire audience was silent.

_Oh no..._Claire thought.

(Flashback ends)

I snapped, "I really wonder how are we gonna make it for the rest of our activities." "That's right." Dawn agrees. "I need to get back to Lilycove for the movie you know."

"What about me? I need to head over to Johto for another concert!" May say sulkily. "Humph. I have an interview plus some modelling to do in Mosdeep City. Since we have so many things to do, why don't we push this song to like, six months later?" Amelia suggested, a smile tugging her face.

"Yeah! That's a fantastic idea!" Dawn cheered loudly. May and I both brightened up at the idea.

I tried to convince Claire before she could say a single word out. "You know, six months later, we do not have anything on."

Claire frowned, "I would really like that."

May make a small 'yes' gesture behind Claire and the rest grinned.

"But unfortunately, the fans and producers expect it to be out in around one month or so." Claire said.

Our faces fell.

"And, fans had already started pre ordering the combo album!" Claire continued cheerfully, thinking about how much money she can make.

Our mouth dropped.

"H- Hey! Wait a minute!" Amelia said, pointing her fingers accusingly at Claire. "You did not tell us ANYTHING about the album! And even so, can we push the modelling thing to six months later?" Amelia looks at us hopefully.

"Hmm. I think that can be done. All of us need some down time. How about we go on a holiday?"

Just as Claire's phone beeped, Amelia said through telepathy to us, at least there is one thing we can push. Better than nothing you know.

Claire's face fell.

I replied, it better be good news.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid we can't push after all." BAM! There goes our happy mood.

"WHY?" May demanded.

"Oh. 'Cause Lance just messaged me that he had pasted posters all around the regions stating that all the CDs would have posters and postcards from the photo shoot. Plus, there are five special passes that grant the person to 'Arriving and Departing in Style' premiere." Came the reply.

"WHAT?" The Sisters yelled.

"Hey! This is clearly going way-"I started to say.

"Hmm...We are here girls! Enjoy!" Said Claire, narrowly avoiding the Maple Sister's rant. "Humph!" I grumbled, glaring at Claire.

(In the Heart and Soul Studio...) (Still in Misty's POV)

"Oh! You girls are here! I'm Blake Williams. This is my daughter, Cornelia Williams." A man in his 40's said. A pretty blonde nodded.

Amelia's eyes went wide. "Cornelia? As in the Cornelia from Hearthome High?" Cornelia's eyes popped. "WHAT? SO YOU ARE THE SAME MAPLE SISTERS FROM HIGH SCHOOL?"

"Corn...Do not be so rude. I'm sorry Miss Maple; my daughter really does need to re learn her manners." Mr Williams said politely. "Oh. Um...No problem. We know her during our senior year you see. Hee hee..." Mumbled May.

Cornelia flipped her hair and reached into her handbag. She pulled out a phone and started calling one of her friends.

"Hello Megan?" Cornelia sighed loudly into the phone.

"Yeah. It is those annoying Maple Losers again."

I told my sisters, "Do not worry. We are the ones who are famous. She is the one serving us. Not the other way round."

-Half an hour later...-

Amelia grumbled, "Gosh! Where are the Boyztown? They are tres late!" Dawn checked the time and groaned, "We've already memorized our parts of the song. They better come in the next five minutes!"

"I need to go for a concert soon." May told Mr Williams and a grumpy Cornelia. "Oh dear. I guess you better go now. I doesn't look as if the Boyztown are gonna appear soon."

Dawn stood up, "I better go too. I need to freshen up my make up before the shoot for the movie."

I said, "I have to sing a few songs with May. So I need to go." Amelia jumped to her feet. "My interview!" And with that, Amelia rushed out of the room.

Mr Williams groaned to Claire, "Boyztown seriously have time management." Claire nodded, glancing at the Sister's retreating backs.

Cornelia smirked and concentrated on re applying her makeup.

(With the Boyztown...)

"ARGH!" Ash cried, thumping his fist against the glass window. "Careful Ash, do not break the glass." Lance chided.

"We are late for the song!" Drew snapped impatiently. "Who tell you to check your hair so much until you delay us?" Paul snapped back.

"Well, how would I know that the limo tyre would be flat?" Drew shot back. "Humph! I bet it is Justin who caused the tyre to be flat!" Paul muttered angrily. "What do you mean? I have nothing to do with the flat tyre!" Justin yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Lance bellowed.

Drew mumbled, "Sorry." Justin said, "I shouldn't have yelled." Paul grumbled, "It is all because of the silly flat tyre." Ash grinned sheepishly.

"What?" Paul demanded. Ash whispered, "Um...I might have made it flat when I was practising with my Pokémon."

The rest of the Boyztown's heads sharply snapped to glare at Ash.

"Oh. Here we are!" Lance cried, relieved.

(At the Heart and Soul Studio...) (Normal POV)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE LEFT ALREADY?" Paul yelled at Mr Williams before he could introduce himself. "Oh now sweetie..." Cornelia crooned, trying to touch Paul. Unfortunately for her (And fortunately to Dawn...), Paul smacked her hands away.

Cornelia looked hurt but Paul doesn't seem to notice. (DUH!)

"Then we are outta here." Paul stated before heading out.

Cornelia snapped into her phone, "Tut tut tut, they still hadn't changed."

"I see. I guess it would change really fast. Hmm...It actually depends on you people." A mysterious voice on the other end chuckled.

Alright! BAM!

Who are the mysterious people?

What is Cornelia and Megan's roles in this fic?

Are the rest of the sluts (Candy and Apple) going to appear?

Do you guys think I should write longer chapters?

Which people are going to fall in love first?

Please REVIEW! I read through every single review and will be trying to make Boyztown and Maple Sisters lives more difficult... MUAH HA HA HA!

Cya!


	4. Everything heats up

**Hi hi everyone! I'm baaaaaaccccccccccck! Are you guys happy to see me?**

**Boyztown: No.**

**Sob...I do wish Boyztown could be much nicer to me, the writer you know. But hey, no worries! I'll get them back in the story! I'll be sure to let them have tougher times in both their love life and social life! LOL...I'm sounding like Aphrodite, the goddess of love in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series...Hey...That is a good series of books.**

**BTW...I'm sad...None of you guys managed to guess who would fall in love first correctly. Sad...But no worries! You'll get more excitement here!**

**Songs used: (Note. Every single SNSD song, I translated it to the English version.)**

**Evacuate the Dance Floor (Cascada)**

**Hahaha (SNSD)**

**Chapter 4: Everything heats up**

(With Boyztown...) (Ash's POV)

"Darn it!" Paul yelled back in the limo. "I was planning to ask T-T...oh...ah...um...nothing." Paul stuttered, getting red in the face. "Hmm...Ooh...Ah...Um...I know!" Justin exclaimed, a triumphant look on his face.

"What do you get it?" Drew asked bluntly. "Paul wants ask Dawn to be his girlfriend!" Justin sang as he jingled on his seat.

"I don't!" Paul said.

"You do!" I said cheerfully.

"What makes you think I do?" Paul replied.

"Cause I found this!" I cheerfully said. In my hands held a video tape.

"Ooh! What is this?" Drew asked eagerly. "Just wait and see!" I said. After setting it in the radio (or whatever you can set a video tape in), we all sat back to enjoy. Or rather, Drew, Justin and I sat back while Paul's back was so straight that you would think that he wore a chocker.

(From the radio...or whatever you call it...)

"Alright. I can do it. Just go up to her and recite what I had memorized! Ughh! It is too taxing! But I can do it! For Dawn and my sake!"

Paul's voice rang out.

Paul gave me the biggest death glare he could muster. And I can tell you. It wasn't very pretty.

But I get the satisfaction that I found out that Paul is planning to ask Dawn to be his girlfriend...About time anyways.

"Ash...I'll get you back! Mark my words!"Paul said through gritted teeth. Uh oh...As much as I like annoying Paul sometimes, it is not such a good idea to annoy him too much. I guess I better wear an armour to sleep, just to be safe.

"I guess we have to come back to 'Heart and Soul' tomorrow again. So much for getting over with it faster. No offense Paul." Drew said, making motions with his hands. Paul grunted to show say "None taken."

"Let's go to Lilycove City for a concert first. Then we can discuss about Paul's pre love life!" Justin snickered while Paul attacked him.

(With Misty and May...) (In Twinleaf Town...)

"Now, let's listen to evacuate the Dance floor!" Claire announced. Dress in summery shirts; a sky blue one shoulder top for Misty; a black tube top over a red tank for May; and short denim shorts.

"Turn up the music," May sang. "Let's get out on the floor!" Misty sung.  
"I like to move it, come and give me some more!" May continued. "Watch me getting physical, out of control. There are people watching me." Misty danced some funky hip hop moves. 

"I never miss a beat!" They sung together.

"Steal the night, kill the lights!" May and Misty sung, signalling their Pokémon to join them. 

Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Skitty was on Beautifly, doing flips on its back while using blizzard to create the cool feeling. Beautifly was making the sky glitter with sliver wind, shot straight up at the sky. Dewgong and Goldeen were performing in the mini pool of water set in front of the stage. Together, they create a beautiful water fusion dance. Dewgong was using hydro pump that looked like rainbow water because of the sun.

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Now May and Misty joined their Pokémon in different territories. Which doesn't include the stage. May borrowed Amelia's Altaria to join her Pokémon in the air. There, she instructed Altaria to use dragon dance, it made the sky glow. Then Altaria used dragon pulse combine with Skitty's blizzard. Then Beautifly used morning sun to further enlighten the sun.

There May was singing. "My body's aching. System overload. Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode!"

Down there, in the mini pool, Misty sung, "Watch me I'm intoxicated, taking the show! It's got me hypnotized, everybody step aside!" She was splashing water at the audience, but they sure dun mind getting wet! In fact, the kids love it.

"Steal the night. Kill the lights." May sung, standing on Altaria, doing a few high kicks in the air. Misty sung, "Feel it under your skin, time is right, keep it tight!"

She released May's Wartortle and rode on Dewgong. Dewgong used ice beam to temporarily freeze the water so that Misty would not be too wet to dance later on. Wartortle sailed through the air, courtesy to using its tail. Wartortle spun, while using aqua tail and water gun. The kids giggled and jumped about.

(With Dawn...) (Normal POV)

"Humph! I just can't accept it! I guess I'll have to leave this until Hebe is ready to help me." Dawn snapped, as she spun on her heels and made a dramatic exit.

"Fantastic Miss Maple!" The Director cried. "That's that! We've finally finished "Arriving and Departing with Style", so that calls for a celebration! Let's have a party at one of the grandest hotels! Of course, your sisters are invited-"The director said joyously, but, sadly, he was interrupted by Dawn.

"All right! That's enough! I'll tell my sisters." Dawn said. "Oh good. Anyways, I'll tell you the dates set for the sequel of "Arriving and Departing in Style" soon. Please, take that time to freshen up while I contact the producers to come to let you sign the movies or whatever shows you might want to do." The Director said, smiling gleefully.

Dawn sighed. Life is certainly getting more and more stressful these days. Maybe I should quit acting and go for a more relaxing job. But still. I'm rising higher and higher to ultimate fame. I can't give it up at this time. Not even...not even love. Dawn thought miserably.

Clearly, she was thinking about a certain plum hair boy.

(With Amelia...) (Normal POV)

"So Miss Maple. Do you think it is a good idea to join the youngest sister, Dawn Maple, in acting career?" A reporter asked.

Currently, I'm having another interview with "Star Weekly", which gives interviews about different stars every week. And just in case you forgot to tune in to one episode, they released magazines almost similar to the show monthly.

"It depends on the situation." I said.

"We happen to know that your favourite books are usually romantic. Do you plan to start a relationship with someone soon? Preferably one of the Boyztown members? I heard that you and your sisters have been friends with them in your senior year. And they were supposed to be the ones that is gonna be protected by you girls." The reporter paused for breath.

"And judging from the information I got, it seems as if you and Justin Hayden were going to start a relationship before something pops up."

I gritted my teeth. That's the major problem for stars. Reporters are terribly nosy. And, they seem as if they have spies everywhere. Other than that, they are flies on the walls.

"No. I'm not planning to start a relationship soon." I choked my answer out.

"Moving on, do you think you would ever become an assassin again?" The reporter question.

"It depends on the situation." I said. Oh boy, when would this end? I thought miserably.

(Mysterious people...) (Normal POV)

"So Amelia would return if the situation is bad?" A mysterious looking person demanded. He appears to be the leader as he had a gold mask on his face.

"Yes commander." A blonde responded, her green eyes shining through the slits meant for her eyes in the sliver mask. The Commander sniffed. "It isn't good. We know very well that The Maple Sisters are the best assassins Norman had. Unless..." The Commander trailed off.

A brunette with steel grey eyes said, "Unless?"

The Commander's face twisted into a sly expression. "MUAH HA HA HA! They would not know what hit them!" The two girls in front of the Commander wondered what he is planning.

"Come! We have many things to prepare and do! Before the time is right to unveil our big surprise for our dear dear victims." The Commander snickered.

(Back with Boyztown...) (Drew's POV)

Now we are on our way to our concert. Sigh...I'm such coward. Even Paul had decided to go after Dawn. Why can't get up my courage to ask May out? Oh yeah, it's been so long until I've gotten pretty nervous around her.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. How could I, the Drew Hayden, get nervous in front of pretty girls? Sigh...This is really, really hard.

"Hello? Drew! Earth to Drew Hayden! Are you here with us?" Justin yelled, waving his hands in front of my face.

"Huh? What are you doing?" I asked him. "You ask me what I'm doing?" Justin replied incredulously. "You were the one who was spacing out. I'm telling you, we are almost there." The Ash piped up, "No. We are here. We are in Twinleaf town."

"Hey sweetie, hey sweetie. Don't give it up. Hey sweetie, hey sweetie, don't give it up! Haha! Let's go!" A sweet voice sung from a distance.

"Hey...This sound like it is coming from the town square. Let's check it out." Paul said. We all rushed over to the melodious voice.

(Normal POV)

Misty was having the time of her life. She and May were singing their best duet song ever. This song was released a few months ago and it is still in the Top 10 list of Billboard! "When it's tough, hahaha! Everybody together, hahaha! Laugh, yes yes, louder!  
hahahaha hahaha!" She sung happily.

May and Misty quickly released all the pokeballs they had with them now. Since this song is going to bring the concert to the end, of course all their Pokémon must be there.

May pranced round the stage while singing, "Today was another hard day, even when the world is noisy, if you just worry, nothing will get done  
now, just shake everything off and stand up, if you open that door..."

"1,2. 1,2,3,4!" Misty chanted, grinning. Her smile widen when she heard the audience chant along with her.

"The main character on the skylight stage, that's us, it's you! I'm standing in the world, like a burning flame!" Misty jumped onto Amelia's Altaria. She flew over the audience, pointing her mike at them.

"The main character on the stage called life! That's us, it's you  
I'm standing in the world!" The crowd sung loudly.

Soon, after singing and dancing some more, the concert comes to an end.

The crowd roared in approval. Misty and May were smiling and waving. Thinking how great today is.

Unfortunately, their good mood was ruined by Boyztown. Once they reached the Town Square, at least half of the crowd went to surround Boyztown. May and Misty were furious. After all, they were the ones who did the concert. And why do the Boyztown get to so called "steal" their fans?

Anger bubbled up Misty throat. Claire was standing near the end of the stage. She mouthed, "Keep your cool." May rolled her eyes and glared at Boyztown. May fumed. Just they wait! I'm gonna make sure they give a good explanation why they suddenly appear!

(With the Boyztown...) (Justin's POV)

"Calm down! Calm down!" I was trying to make myself be heard. I gulped when I saw May glaring in our direction. Oh, how I wish I did not follow the rest here! At least I could stay in the hotel and wait until it is our turn! Ugh! Whatever is better than to face the Maple Duo later!

After finally being able to excuse ourselves out of the mess, we took off to the hotel. We went into a restaurant and we were guided to a room to eat with...

SPLAT!

The Maple Duo.

Great. I sighed loudly as I and the rest of the Boyztown wiped tomato juice from our face.

**HAHAHA! LOL. Do you guys like the ending? How was this chapter? I find it quite rushed, since I don't really have much time to write the chapter as my level is going to have a carnival. And I'm the vice chairperson for my class.**

**Anyways, feel free to guess what the Masked People are planning. BTW... here's a hint on the next chapter. **

**WATCH OUT FOR FLYING FOOD!**

**Ta-da! That's all for now! Cya!**


	5. First Attack

**Hey...Another Chapter is here. Geez...I sure don't sound very enthusiastic do I? But the truth is, I'm REALLY NOT enthusiastic as my dearest mom decided that it is a good idea for me to start my tuition in the middle of November.**

**Anyways, I apologize for not updating for such a long time! Yup...around 2 to 3 weeks is a rather long time... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(With Boyztown & the Maple Duo...) (Ash's POV)**

SPLAT!

Darn it! The du really likes to use food to attack us right? Because soon after we wiped away the tomato juice, we were pelted with cabbages.

Misty and May had fire in their eyes. I guess they are not very happy about the spotlight being taken away from them. After all, we were to blame. That was their concert; they deserve to be in the centre of attention.

Drew frowned before yelling, "STOP!"

Everyone in the room froze. Then May frowned.

"Why should I?" She defiantly said. Misty backed May up by...

Tossing ice cubes down my back.

"AIYEE!" I shrieked. Apparently, I must have sounded very girlish because everyone in the room (excluding the waiters) burst into laughter.

I glanced at Misty. She was smiling and laughing. Just like how we were in High School.

_(Flashback...)_

_ The Maple Sisters appeared in a flash outside the boy's dorm. Misty stepped forward and knocked on the door. Ash was already behind the door. He and the boys winked at each other and opened the door. _

_ "Do you have our partners?" Misty asked, peering in. "Yup. We do." Ash said merrily. Misty narrowed her eyes. This is weird. Why is he so happy? Oh well, I must be thinking too much. Misty thought. The Maple Sisters walked in the wide door. All of them tripped over at the same time._

_ "AHH!" They shrieked. The Maple Sisters fell into the boy's chest. The boys snickered. This is going according to plan. They thought. Misty is heavier than Ash thought. Thus, Ash stumbled backwards. But unfortunately for him, Pikachu and the rest of their partner Pokémon happen to be playing chase. Ash tripped over Togepi and fell onto the ground with Misty on top of him. _

_ (May and Drew's case)_

_ "Gee April." Drew snickered. "Can't keep away from me huh?" He teased. "As I was saying, my name's May! Not April or other months!" May spat out._

_ (Dawn and Paul's case)_

_ "Troublesome. You're so heavy!" Paul complained. "And annoying." He added under his breath. "You are not a walk in the park yourself!" Dawn protested. "And," She added. "Am I really that heavy?" Paul rolled his eyes._

_ (Amelia and Justin's case)_

_ "Ouch!" Amelia grumbled. Justin sniggered. "I did not know that you are such a klutz." He said teasingly. "I'm not usually so clumsy." Amelia said out loud. "Neither am I!" Misty protested. "Same here." Dawn agreed. "In fact, the only one who is clumsy is May." Dawn added, smirking at May. Drew sniggered along with the Maple Sisters. _

_ "Dawn, you're so dead..." May muttered. "HEY! The boys laid a trap for us!" Misty voice rang out as clear as a bell. "OMG! I can't believe you guys would do something like that!" Amelia spat out furiously. "What are you guys talking about?" Ash asked innocently. _

_ "You guys know what we're talking about." Misty and Amelia said in unison fuming with anger. "What did they do?" Dawn and May asked, oblivious to their sister's discovery. "Look!" Amelia said, pointing to a string attached to the walls. Dawn and May understood it instantly. The Maple Sisters glared at the whimpering boys._

_ Misty smirked. "Good thing I'm always prepared!" She said. The boys gulped at that. What does she mean? Ash thought. Out of the blue, Misty whipped out a mallet and started whacking the boys. The boys started running around the room. "Oh no! You guys are NOT getting away!" May say firmly. Drew gulped. "Beautifly! Use psychic! Immobilize them!" May say gleefully._

_ Just like that, the boys could not move. "Now let's get the party started!" Dawn shouted, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable the boys were. "Piplup! Use whirlpool!" Dawn shouted. The boys were drenched in a few seconds._

_ "Now is my turn!" Amelia said, grinning from ear to ear. Oh no. Even though I don't know what's in store for us, I'm sure it's nothing good. Justin thought. "Go Altaria!" Amelia cried. The humming Pokémon appeared. "Use flamethrower to dry them up!" She declared. Now, the boys are not wet; they are toasted._

_ "Hmm...I think we have gone a little too much." Misty mockingly said. "Shall we give them a reward?" May questioned. The boys gulped. They were convinced by now that the Maple Sister's meaning of 'reward' is not the dictionary's meaning. _

_ "Let's go! Azuril/Altaria/Togepi/Buneary/Starmie! Use Ice beam!" The Maple Sisters shouted. "Delcatty/Skitty/Glaceon/Dewgong! Use blizzard!" They added, smiling away. Now, the boys were dried. They were also not toasted. But they were frozen._

_ "Now for the grand finale!" Amelia yelled. "Azuril! Iron tails them!" Azurill's iron tail shattered the ice. With that, May instructed Beautifly to let the boys go. The boys lay on the floor, panting. All the Pokémon sniggered at the boys. _

___"Traitors." Ash mumbled. "So are you guys gonna apologize?" May demanded. "What? Apologize? We, Haydens do not apologize!" Drew said. "As a matter of fact, none of us would apologize." Paul said coldly. "Fine!" Dawn said, looking at Amelia. Amelia nodded. "Delcatty! Thunderbolt!" She screeched. "Wait stop!" Justin protested. Delcatty stop. "Alright. We'll apologize." Drew said through gritted teeth._

_ (Flashback ends.)_

I smiled at the memory. That seemed soooooo long ago and far away. Now, whenever Misty sees me, she hardly smiles, usually frown or produced a faint smile. Never a full, bright smile. The same one that had me attracted to her during High School.

"Come on dummies." Misty softened. "Let's eat!" Justin joked, "Are you sure that the food would not come and attack us?" "Yes. I'm very sure that even if the food comes and attack you, I have nothing to do with it!" May laughed.

Paul scanned the room. I knew what he was thinking. "Hey. Where's Dawn?" He questioned, trying to looking as normal as possible.

May gasped. All of us stared at her. "What's wrong?" Drew demanded. May pointed a finger at Paul, as if she had just seen horns grew in his head.

"H-He...He..." May stuttered. Uh oh... I thought. Drew is soooooo getting mad and overprotective of May. Had he forgot that May was an assassin?

"He what May?" Misty was also getting impatient. "He never calls Dawn Troublesome!" May exclaimed.

All of us sweat dropped and laughed at May's over dramatic act. "Um..." Paul muttered to Misty. "So where is Dawn?" "Oh yeah!" Misty giggled, pausing for breath. "Dawn is at Lilycove! She hadn't finished the shoot. I think."

May asked, "Paul. Why do you want to know?" Paul mumbled, "I was wondering why the room is so quiet. You know, Troublesome can't stop talking even for a second.

"Really..." Justin teased. Paul stiffened and gave him an 'I'm gonna kill you later' look. Justin just shrugged it off.

"Come on you guys. Order your food!" May said cheerfully, digging into her fish 'n' chips. Misty nodded before digging into her ham baked rice.

**(Dawn's POV)**

I said through telepathy to Amelia, Misty and May, "Please, do come to Lilycove for dinner. Since the shoot for "Arriving and Departing in Style" is finished, the director wanted to throw a dinner bash. He also wanted to talk to us about a movie that he thinks all of us would do perfectly. The dinner bash is at Hearthome City."

Amelia replied, "No problem! I've almost finished my shoot and interview too. Do you want to have lunch together? I'm almost at Lilycove." I replied, "Yup."

Misty said, "Sure. No problem! Good thing I do not have a concert."

May said, "I might be a little late. Since I will have an interview to go to at around 6 pm." I told her, "Never mind! The dinner starts at 7.30 pm. There's plenty of time."

May said, "You know how those reporter people would drag. They always drag." I smiled before saying, "Yeah...You're quite right."

**(Skip all the way to May and her interview...) (May's POV)**

Guess what? I'm right that the reporters and their cameraman would take a long long time setting up. I reached there at 5.45 pm. This was rather good as I had a mini concert before that. But none of them were there!

I waited till 6.15 pm before they arrived. "Oh! Miss May! I'm so sorry we were late. You know, traffic." The reporter smiled. I smiled, "Never mind. What matters most is that you are here." "Oh thank you!" The reporter said, beaming.

I thought, sure, the traffic is really terrible...like I believe it! I rolled my eyes.

And it took them another 30 minutes to set their equipment up.

**(May's interview...) (May's POV)**

Gosh! It is soooooo boring! They took soooooo long to set things up. Sighs...

"So May, how is your singing career going?" The reported, Shelly, asked.

I gave a bright smile and said, "It going really well. I'm going to have my junior album out around the end of this year and it is going to feature all of my music videos. Plus, when the special edition comes out, I would have a few new songs with their music videos included too!"

Shelly exclaimed, "That's fantastic! I'm sure that all of your fans out there would be delighted at that news! By the way, is there any chance that you would return to become an assassin?"

I frowned. This is a rather hard question. "I don't really know. Right now, I'm focused on my singing career."

Shelly's smile faltered. "Oh. I see."

**(With Misty, Amelia and Dawn at the dinner...) (Normal POV)**

"Wow! There is just so much food here!" Misty exclaimed cheerfully. "Yup... They even have a good salad bar!" Amelia exclaimed, holding a plate full of greens. Dawn said, "After all, not much restaurants or buffet have a good salad bar."

"These huge disco ball like lights are soooooo pretty!" Dawn sighed, standing under a pale pink one. "Geez...I wonder where May is..." Amelia mumbled.

"I guess she is stuck in the interview or she is stuck in a jam?" Misty suggested hopefully. "Hope she would get here soon. She is really missing out the delicious food here!" Dawn said. "Yeah! Have you look at the desert? It is fantastic! I heard that they even have fro yo here!" Amelia said, brightening up.

"Yup! Not much buffet has fro yo!" Misty sighed, her eyes shining at the thought of eating fro yo later for desert. Amelia and Dawn nodded happily and eating their food.

Then,

PIANG!

Amelia shut her eyes in pain as she hit the floor, hard.

**Ooh! Cliffy! What happened to Amelia? And would May even get to the buffet? The questions would be answered in the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry for giving you guys such a short chapter... BTW, visit my blog .**

**Ahh...My PSLE results are going to come out tomorrow! I'm so nervous! I hope I would get to the school of my wish / dreams. After all, I really wanted to go to a school which is well known for Arts. **

**Anyways, the next update would be for "His and Her Side of Life"! Watch out for that update! Wish me luck and Cya!**


	6. First Round

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! My dearest mummy had decided to let me have tuition. I have no say in it. But the tuition is 2 hours from MONDAY to FRIDAY! And to top it off, I have to do finish AT LEAST one test paper as my homework and hand them up the next day!**

**And I'm so glad that I have to time to do another chapter for this story!**

**To SplitHeart1120: Yeah...I would like the idea of having everyone all together. But oh well, Boyztown and Maple Sisters aren't exactly normal people (They are people in the society with power and status...), so their life would be more exciting than more people, more also more dangerous.**

**To Just Saying Hello: Well...It would be reveal in a matter of time. So I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a little. **

**Who Said – Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) (Only a few stanzas...)**

_**DarkRoseDiamond does not own Pokémon and the songs. If she does, Leaf would actually be in the anime.**_

**Chapter 6: First Round**

**(Amelia's POV)**

My head hurts like hell. I could hear Dawn and Misty screaming. I heard the rest of the people who were already at the buffet screaming for help. And calling for ambulance.

It took me most of my strength, but I managed to lift my head up and look at the condition of my sisters. After all, I'm the oldest. I have the responsibility to look after them. What I saw was a very big shock to me.

It seems like a few of the disco lights that were hanging above me just a few minutes ago had came crashing down on us. Apparently, there's an overflow of electricity. Since electricity was still crackling out of the disco ball.

Misty waist length hair **(Yeah. She grew it.)** Is a bit burnt. Oh no. She would be so sad. She had spent a long time trying to grow it out and get used to it.

Dawn! Ohmigosh! Her hair was frizzled out, normally I would have laughed at that sight, but no way can I do that after looking at her face. Her face had a great big scar on it. It looks like she would need more than ten stitches.

I touch my hair. Gosh...It was just so grizzly. It seems like I will need a few rounds of condition and special spray to get it in a _normal_ person's condition! Not model's condition! And it is so frizzy!

I touch my skin. Dang it! It felt rather rough... I frowned as I saw my hair colour. I was not a red head. Not yesterday, nor today. A thought hit me.

"Blood." Was the last thing I whispered before knocking out cold.

** (With May in her limo...) (May's POV)**

Dang it! I'm really really late for the dinner! Sigh...Heard from my sisters that that buffet is quite good! I really love good buffets...looks like I would be eating some of the leftovers by the time I got there.

I sulked at the thought.

I decided to turn on the radio to satisfy my boredom.

The radio crackled, "Hey everyone! It is 8 pm now! Let's hear this awesome song by May Maple!" I brightened up at that. I was eager to hear how I sounded over the radio.

_**I'm more than just  
Your average girl  
I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world  
Aw, yea**_

'Cuz some can talk the talk  
But this girl just wants to rock  
I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone

I can be glamorous  
Just like you see in all the magazines  
I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I wanna be

Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman?  
I say, I say  
That I kn –

I frowned. Hey! What happened to the song! I still wanted to hear myself you know! Oh no! I'm getting more and more self centred! Oh dear! I must have caught the Drew Hayden disease!

I started laughing at the thought.

"IMPORTANT NEWS. SUPER IMPORTANT NEWS! The Maple Sisters," I shot up at the words Maple Sisters. I paid close attention to the speaker.

"Amelia Maple, Dawn Maple and Misty Maple. Sent to the hospital after an accident at Hearthome City's famous 'Disco Heart Buffet'! 'Disco Heart Buffet' is currently now half burned. It seems like it was all a set up."

A heart skipped a beat. "No..." I whispered. "Not again..."

"Good thing May Maple was not able to make it to the dinner, or else the pop princess would be heading over to Hearthome Hospital as well."

I shouted to the driver, "Step on it! And on to Hearthome Hospital." The driver nodded.

"The sisters had suffered minor burns. But the scar on their faces that was made by the shards of glass that was with the disco ball is a different story. All of them had scars over their legs and arms. But the one who suffered the worst cut is the youngest Maple."

I knocked my head against the window.

"Dawn Maple."

My heart totally sank.

** (With Boyztown...) (Paul's POV)**

"IMPORTANT NEWS. SUPER IMPORTANT NEWS! The Maple Sisters," The radio system voiced as Ash got bored with his DSi and turned on the radio. Instantly, all of us (As in me, Ash, Drew and Justin) stopped what we are doing and concentrate on the radio.

"Amelia Maple, Dawn Maple and Misty Maple. Sent to the hospital after an accident at Hearthome City's famous 'Disco Heart Buffet'! 'Disco Heart Buffet' is currently now half burned. It seems like it was all a set up." The speaker babbled on.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Ash yelled, frantically running around the room like a mad man. "QUIET!" Justin ordered Ash.

"Good thing May Maple was not able to make it to the dinner, or else the pop princess would be heading over to Hearthome Hospital as well." The speaker continued.

"YES!" Drew shouted, dancing with joy. "Can it bro!" Justin snapped, "Sympathize with us here okay?" Drew stopped. "Wait." He said. "You still have feeling for Amelia?" Justin rolled his eyes and focus on the radio yet again.

"The sisters had suffered minor burns. But the scar on their faces that was made by the shards of glass that was with the disco ball is a different story. All of them had scars over their legs and arms. But the one who suffered the worst cut is the youngest Maple."

All of us gasped. Even Drew. "No..." I whispered. Oh! How I wished for once Dawn wasn't the youngest Maple!

"Dawn Maple." The announcer said sadly.

Drew sighed. "At least May wasn't with them!" He said, brightening up at that fact. "Shut it, sunshine! We are suffering emotional pain here!" I snapped. "What are you sitting here for? Start the car; we are going to the HOSPITAL N O W!"

"Got it. Don't need to shout." Drew muttered, rushing off to start the car and get ready. Justin said nervously, "Err...We are driving?" "What do you think?" I gave him the look. Ash whispered to Justin, "Our driver is not here and I think Paul wants to exit the speed limit."

"Oh ya...We better bring some blankets as well you know. Since I think Paul would be sleeping there." Justin pointed out thoughtfully.

"Ahem!" I said. "Yes?" Ash stuttered nervously. "Well...Isn't Amelia and Misty both in danger too?" Ash jumped to his feet, and dashed off to his room. Justin turned his back on Paul and ran off to take his items.

**(At the hospital...) (May's POV)**

Oh, my Sisters better make it through. Then a horrifying thought struck me. Dawn might need plastic surgery! I shivered at the thought of it. "This is bad..."

Just then, a delivery man arrived. "Um...These are for Dawn Maple, Misty Maple and Amelia Maple?" He said. "Who are these from?" May asked. "Let's see. The purple tulips are from the Rock IT member Barry to Amelia. The lavenders are from the rock group, Rock It for the Maple Sisters. Hmm...Rudy from Rock IT decided to send bluebells to Misty. The white roses are from Kenny. And these," He paused to pick up another basket from his trolley. "Is from Honey. A fan of all the Maple Sisters. I take it that you are May Maple?"

I nodded.

"Well. These are for your sisters and you. I wish them a fast recovery." The deliveryman said. "Goodbye!" And that is that. I was left with a trolley filled with flowers from a fan called Honey and a rock band called Rock IT. I glanced at the flowers. Might as well bring them in to my sister's room.

I wheeled the trolley in. I looked at the flowers. I sighed as I picked up the baskets one by one and put them around the room.

And then...

Knock knock knock...

I turned around. I stared at the delivery man. Hey. It is the same one again! I raised my eyebrows as I opened the door.

"Hi Miss Maple. Um...Here are more flowers for your sisters and you. Apparently, there are quite a numbers of very worried fans and fellow musicians. Well, the first trolley is from Boyztown. The second is from Rock IT again. And the third is filled with many different baskets of flowers from fans. The fourth trolleys of flowers are from a girl band called Sliver Babes. So, I'll leave these with you."

"Thanks." I said before I wheeled in the first trolley of flowers. The one from Rock IT. As I was about to wheel in the second trolley, a group of boys burst in. "Hey May!" A guy with white hair said cheerily. (A/N: Okay. I know Brendan have black hair, not white. But let's just pretend that he dyed it white okay? It is going to play a funny role in the future.)

"Hi Brendan..." I said moodily. Oh ya! I forgot to mention. Last time, when we girls first started our career, we were a band. But then, we ended up doing a solo career. And Rock IT was the ones who showed us the basics of handling our stuff regarding to our careers. We all had a good time out there! Last time, we even got to go on a world tour together! Ahh...The good ole' days...I miss them you know.

I frowned...Damn it! All because of Drew Hayden and Boyztown. Suddenly appearing out of the blue. Without them, maybe my sisters would not be in this condition. Grr...One of these days, I'm soooooo going to give them a full on battle.

"Hello May?" Brendan asked a worried look on his face. Honestly, I found that rather CUTE! I cocked my head. Brendan laughed. "Come on! Don't give me that innocent look! You were the one who was zoning out on me!"

Kenny, Barry and Rudy said at the same time, "Can we please see Dawn/Misty/Amelia?" I laughed. "Sure!" I said, ushering them to see my sisters. HA! It is just soooooo obvious that Barry like Amelia, Kenny like Dawn and Rudy like Misty.

Brendan said, "Humph! They are just like that! Once we heard the news on the radio, you had no idea how fast those three ran to start the car!" I laughed. "Believe me, I would do that too if my boyfriend was in hospital."

Brendan had a weird smile on his face. I cocked my head, as if to question him what is he thinking about. Brendan just stared at me. I stared into his eyes. Hmm...Never knew that his eyes were such a ... CUT IT OUT MAY! I mentally scolded myself. Your sisters are in hospital, for goodness sake, and you are thinking about BOYS?

**(With Mysterious people...) (Commander's POV)**

After paying really close attention to the radio, I pleasantly called up my Sliver Masks. "Yes commander?" The leader of Sliver Mask asked. Her code name was Deceit. Since she usually tricks people, win battles do all sorts of sneaky stuff by using deception.

Note, I DO NOT allow real names to be used! Since by using real names, it doesn't really give me any advantage of whatever way. And I can't let other people find out about my underlings. ESPECIALLY the Sliver Masks! I've trained them really well and much better than the other underlings I have! So they MUST do as well as what I expected, if not, better.

"Well, commander. I figured that the Boyztown members and May Maple seemed to be very into the injury of Amelia, Misty and Dawn. In fact, I found out an interesting fact that Rock IT, is also very interested in the girls." A girl with bright green eyes said while twirling a lock of dark chocolate brown hair.

Hmm...I nodded at the girl, whose code name was Shadow. She sneaks into houses, grabs the document needed and escapes without notice. Everything would look as if it was okay, but in reality, it was not. She also likes to use the act of divide and conquer. She would go into a targeted group, make them wary of their friends, and then she knock them down, one by one.

"Humph! Not only that! But the girls' faces are badly harmed. Dawn's the worse." A girl with black and purple hair said, her eyes glistening in the dimly lit room. Her name's Decoy. Whenever they need to hide something, replace something that Shadow stole, ask Decoy.

When she makes a decoy, it takes almost a week before the police found out. And in a week, we would have already finished out mission.

And there is Helper. A girl with plenty of curves, tall, skinny and gorgeous blue eyes. She always managed to get extra help from unsuspecting boys or man. She tricks the guards guarding places while her friends break into places. She gets other random people to do her dirty tricks. And beware, she might get the targets boyfriend **(if she is a girl) **to turn on her.

I frowned as I counted how many Sliver Masks there are. Hmm... I frowned...The number is just not right. THAT is an important matter that needed discussion.

**(Back with May...) (May's POV)**

"Hmm...I guess we better checked up on those lovesick people." Brendan said, his eyes filled with laughter. "Yeah! Before they begun claiming my sisters as their girlfriends!" I said, laughing.

"Hey Brendan?" I said. "Hmm?" Brendan asked, question in his eyes. "Um...Thank You for making me feels better. You know, I was sulking before you guys came." "No worries. Umm...May, would you be my girlfriend?" Brendan said, with a small and shy smile.

"May?" A voice said.

May spin around.

**(Back with the mysterious people...) (Commander's POV)**

"Um...I think I will have to find two more people to join the Sliver Masks." I said. "But why? We are okay with this number!" Helper protested. "But every single group had six people. You guys need strength in numbers too." I said.

"But you know, the saying goes. Too many cooks spoil the broth. Same goes with us." Decoy insisted. "And who would be capable and experienced to join us? We are the most experience among everyone!" Deceit said.

"And not to mention, the newbies might drag us down!" Snapped Shadow.

"SLIENCE!" I roared.

"Get this straight. I'm going to add two new members to Sliver Masks. But here is the catch. You guys get to choose the two new additions."

At this, the Sliver Masks brightened up. "But mind you, I'm only giving you three days to choose. After all, our original plan should've already been underway! And you DO know that I absolutely DETEST delaying in our plans right?" I said, my voice commanding and powerful.

The Sliver Masks said as one, "Of course Commander. We would begin choosing immediately. Would finish ASAP."

Deceit exclaimed, "LET OPERATION REVENGE BEGIN!" "YEAH!" The rest cheered. I sighed. They are still so peppy even though after so many years with me.

**DONE! So what do you guys think? This chapter is rather interesting, don't you think?**

**Who do you think was behind May?**

**Were you guys shock at Brendan's appearance and question to be May's boyfriend?**

**What would happen to Dawn and the others?**

**Who are the Commander and Sliver Masks?**

**Who would be the "lucky" members to be in Sliver Masks?**

**REVIEW! And vote on my poll! Besides, read "His and Her side of Life"! I say, it is soooooo going to get more exciting after the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**CYA!**


	7. Enter Gary and Leaf!

HI! I'M FINALLY BACK!

*Faces the crowd of any readers*

Ehehehehe... Um... Sorry that I'm back so late. It's been almost six months right? *Readers start glaring* Ehehehehe... Sorry. It shouldn't be so long. So... YEAH! Let's continue with business right? Oh, and by the way, I've written a new one shot (so far, my longest yet with 4000+ words) for SurferGirl14's contest. The title is "What if you know". So please go and read and review it!

By the way everybody, **IKARISHIPPING DAY** is coming on the 28th June! (I hope I got it correct.) **Waveripple of Team Sunrise** and I found out that **CONTESTSHIPPING DAY** on 10th July! So gear up for that two day! XDXD

**Reply to the reviews:**

**LyraXEthan: Hmm... You are somewhat right about the Sliver Mask :D **

**SplitHeart1120: You'll see in this chapter at how the rest are and... Don't worry! Brianna and her crew wouldn't be appearing in this story! :D**

**LoverLoverGirl: Hehehehe... Of course I couldn't kill them *Smiles Sheepishly***

**Disclaimer: DarkRoseDiamond does not own Pokémon.**

_P.S. This chapter is mainly a filler chapter which focuses on Boyztown and Sliver Masks. AND, most importantly, entering two VERY IMPORTANT and LOVED characters! _

* * *

**Before you guys start reading this chapter, think about this, in Assassins in Hearthome High, there are only four girls that are "rivals" to the Maple Sisters for Boyztown love. AND. In the Sliver Masks, there are SIX people. Here is something for you guys to think about. *Gives a lopsided grin***

**Chapter 7: Enter Gary and Leaf! Oldrivalshipping!**

** (With the Sliver Masks) (Normal POV)**

"Who do you guys think we can recruit?" Deceit sighed. "I think we should choose Trapper from in Rank 7. Records have shown that she is performing very well." Shadow said as she uses vines from her Grass power to lift the Records of possible newbies.

"I thought the air powers Flyer has will be useful." Helper commented. "Why?" Deceit asked. "Since her air powers can create tornadoes, which can be used to flush out invisible air craft's and to remove all oxygen from the area!" Shadow read from Flyer's record.

Decoy spoke up, "So have we decided on Flyer and Trapper?" "Why Trapper? Shadow, she has Grass powers like you. We don't need another one." Deceit argued. "It is difficult constructing vine traps or a garden maze on my own. Having another helper will be useful. Besides, I believe her other hidden abilities may be different from me." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Okay. Let's go and tell the commander about our choices." Deceit said as she teleported them all to the commander's room.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Two weeks have passed since Amelia, Dawn and Misty have gotten into the accident. When Brendan asked May to be his girlfriend, Drew was behind them along with the rest of Boyztown. Boyztown appeared to be happy for their relationship.

Appeared to be is the keywords.

Since now Misty, Dawn and Amelia are all almost fully recovered, May decides that it will be a good time to break the news that she and Brendan are dating to them.

**(In the Maple Mansion...) (May's POV)**

"Hey sisters!" May greeted them in the morning when they settle down for breakfast. "Hey May!" Amelia said, passing May a cup of milk. "Finally you woke up!" Misty exclaimed as she fry the eggs. "Where's Dawn?" May asked, looking around. "Still asleep." Amelia laughed. "I'll go and wake her up." May said.

She went back up to Dawn's room. She took a deep breath to control her thoughts. Last time when they were an Assassin, my fire powers were just at a weak stage. At that time, all I can do is start small fires and create a few fireballs at a go. But now, I can make the atmosphere warmer and I can also make the atmosphere colder by absorbing the warmth. And in addition to all the training I receive, I can grow small plants which can be useful for starting stronger and larger flames.

Misty's water powers have also grown. Last time, she can only wake some water balls and fire squirts of water. Now she can create water sprouts, waves and waterfalls. And if we ever need to go underwater, not a problem as she can make air bubbles for us. Even she is supposed to be weak against electricity; she is strong enough to create small electric shocks. So she usually uses it in a combination with Amelia.

Dawn's ice powers are very strong now. She can turn the temperature to freezing cold. Ice balls and ice beams are possible. With a snap of her finger, volia! The entire room or place becomes a snow city. She can create tiny earthquakes and cracks through the ground by stomping. It is useful to trap enemies.

Amelia's psychic powers. Last time, immobilizing is the only thing she can do. But now, her psychic powers enable her to read the minds of people, lift people into the air and to know where someone is instantly. In addition, she has gained some simple dark powers like making people sleep and to prevent people from remembering things.

I made the room scorching hot; Dawn was extremely sensitive to the warmth having ice powers and all. Dawn groaned and said, "I surrender!" I smirked and turned the temperature back to normal.

"See you downstairs. I got an announcement to make." I said and went off.

We were all seated when Dawn come. "So what is the announcement you want to make?" Dawn asked. The other two stared at me. "We're waiting." Amelia said. Amelia had promised never to use her power to read minds on us unless absolutely necessary.

"I'm dating Brendan Birch from Rock IT." I said.

Dawn squealed, "Ooh! I knew it that he have the hots for you when we were with them! And I just knew it that you will eventually fall for his charm!"

Misty laughed, "I guess you'll be happy being with Brendan!"

"I know! And guess what? Drew and the rest said congrats to us! And now I'm kinda like, friends with them!" I said cheerfully. "Congrats on getting over the guilt! I still haven't." Dawn said.

When the girls left the boys because they are Assassins, they all felt guilty. Thus, they were kinda avoiding them.

**(Normal POV)**

Misty, May and Dawn were so happy talking over "getting over the guilt" and "May being with Brendan" that they didn't notice Amelia sitting there silently, her eyes wide.

* * *

** (With Boyztown) (Normal POV)**

"So guys, what do you think?" Lance asked Boyztown. "I think it is fantastic! We don't mind making this group a five member group!" Drew said.

"Especially that it is Gary Oak! He is my best friend since childhood!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I really enjoy the times we work with him." Paul said. "Why did he suddenly decide to stop being a solo artist and join us?" Justin wondered.

"He said that he is really lonely when he goes around in tours. There is no one he can confide to and he really misses having friends around." Lance said.

"AWESOME! How about we start thinking of making a new album? That can be the debut album of Boyztown as a five member group!" Justin suggested. "Good idea, I'll go and see what songs I can write for you guys."

"Mmm... Lance? I think I want to make some contributions to the album as well. With some songs I've written on my own." Drew said quietly.

"Sure! That can be an album which debuts all of you as songwriters! Without any co-writers to co-write your songs like the previous few albums!" Lance suggested. "Sounds good to me." Paul said.

* * *

** (Commander's room.) (Commander's POV)**

Ahh... Never would I thought that those injections those scientists of mine made can give my underlings powers.

I've given Deceit the power to be able to create sounds. One of those powers is mental sound. Other people will not hear this sound. But the target will experience a pain in their mind. She is able to use sound waves to fend off attacks and to attack.

Decoy has the powers to create illusions. She can create them in people's mind as well.

Helper's powers? Simple, she is able to charm men with her magic and has basic ice powers to freeze them or make the air colder.

Flyer can fly a little distance every now and then. She got the power to create gusts of wind and twisters.

Trapper can grow vines and plants. She will be able to help Shadow speed up trapping enemies.

For some reason, Shadow already has in born powers. This is good because those injected powers are limited. They cannot become stronger. Unless the scientists invented an even stronger injection for them. But for Shadow, it is possible.

Shadow has Earth powers. Vines or plants can sprout from the ground. She usually uses those vines to construct a net to trap people. She is able to construct mazes to stall enemies. Since Shadow's powers gets stronger when she trains, thus she is able to use some water power. Using the water powers enable her to speed up the growing rate of plants. Her water powers can only create some air bubbles and water guns.

"So commander, how should we train the newbies?" Shadow's voice broke my train of thoughts. "Start working together in the room I specially prepared for you." Sliver Masks are the best underlings I have, so preparing a special room for their training is essential.

"Learn to understand each other in order to work together better. Think up of ways or combinations to distract your foes. And train your fighting skills."

"AWESOME! I love hand to hand combat!" Trapper grinned as she gets into a fighting stance. All of us laughed. I may be serious with them at times, but I've learnt to relax every once in a while.

You may be saying I'm losing up too much. But I've learnt from mistakes in the past.

* * *

** (With Rock IT) (Barry's POV) **

** (A/N: I've never attempted doing Barry's POV before, so correct me if I make him OOC or just plain bad.)**

"Hey Brendan, do you think Amelia will accept if I ask her to be my girlfriend?" I asked as I tuned my guitar.

Right now, all of Rock IT is tuning their instruments. They are going to be having a concert in a few hours, so tuning their instruments is a must and it is a way for them to relax.

"How would we know?" Rudy laughed as he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "We are not Amelia." "Besides, what do you think about Misty? Do you think she'll be my girlfriend if I ask?" Rudy added.

"OH. How would we know? We are not Misty." Barry imitated Rudy in a high pitched, girly voice and shrugged his shoulders. Brendan and Kenny both laughed. "Dunno. Hey, maybe during the Hearthome MBSR concert we should make a move." Barry suggested.

The MBSR concert is a concert where Maple Sisters, Boyztown, Sliver Babes and Rock IT are performing in it. Since these four groups (Even though Amelia and Dawn are in modelling and acting respectively, they sometimes join Misty and May in singing, thus, forming Maple Sisters) are leading the music now, having the MBSR concert will earn lots of money.

"Good idea! Hey maybe we should..." Rudy's voice dropped down to a whisper as he tells Barry his plan to "win their hearts".

"Come on! We want to be in the plan!" Kenny protested. "Well well well my friend, you're going to have to WAIT. MUAHAHAHAHA!" Barry sniggered.

* * *

** (Normal POV)**

Right now, Maple Sisters, Boyztown, Sliver Babes and Rock IT are all busy preparing for the upcoming MBSR concert.

The Sliver Masks are also training hard.

Soon, the Maple Sisters will be forced to return back to their Assassin self. And eventually, they will have to choose love or fame.

But when will the time for them to return back to their Assassin self? Will it be when the Sliver Mask first strikes? Will it be too late by then? Or can they make use of their powers to help them?

* * *

**The Sliver (With the Commander) (Commander's POV)**

"Alright Sliver Masks. You've trained well." I said. "Your next mission? Is to strike at the MBSR concert."

* * *

Done! Questions arise.

**Why is Amelia staring silently when they are congratulating May?**

**Who are the Sliver Masks? **

**Who are the Sliver Babes?**

**Gary has appeared (kind of), but where is Leaf?**

Whoever that can answer these four questions will be **dedicated a one shot and will decide which shipping does he or she wants to get together first! **Read the chapter carefully, because clues are in it, _everywhere_. Refer to the previous chapter for one of the questions may be useful.

Did the question I mention before the chapter got you thinking? I hope so!

Remember to thank Waveripple of Team sunrise about Contestshipping Day! Get excited for IS and CS days! *Throws confetti into the air*

And lastly, REVIEW!

With that, HAPPY THINKING!


	8. DDrDraDrama

Hey everybody! Handing out COOKIES time! YAY!

**Cookie to... Diamond Desires for getting one question correct! Don't feel so bad! Nice guesses by the way! **

**Cookies with chocolate chips to... Princess Amethyst for getting 2 questions correct!**

**Cookies with chocolate chips and almond nuts to... DemigodWitch96, Big Big Misty Fan, Airyfairyy and PrincessOfDestiny14 for getting 2 and a half questions correct! (Some of you got half mark for a few questions... so yeah, I just add them all together.)**

**Cookies with chocolate chips, almond nuts and peanut butter to... Missy Platina and xXkatlagXx for getting 3 questions correct! (Actually the both of you got 2 questions half correct.)**

I think most of you guys got caught in the first question... To say the truth, it _is _more difficult than the rest of the questions. Plus! The answer regarding that question is found by reading what both May and the Commander said or thought.

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**I'll be adding in Pokémon from Generation 5 in this story now. So some Pokémon the Sliver Masks and Maple Sisters are using are from Generation 5. So... Yeah. I just thought I'll run that by you guys first. **_

Disclaimer: DarkRoseDiamond does not own Pokémon! And I actually enjoyed reading all of you guys' reviews like I always do! HAHAS. Okay. That was random.

P.S. To Airyfairyy: Happy late birthday!

* * *

_**The air powers that the characters **_

_**have in this story is inspired by:**_

_**MailbuXinXtheXsunshine.**_

**Chapter 8: D- Dr- Dra- Drama**

**(With the Maple Sisters...) (Claire's POV)**

"As I was saying, this concert has over 50 000 people going, so you guys MUST do a good job!" I said. The Maple Sisters all yawned. I glared at them.

"And you guys will have to perform the song with Boyztown!" I said happily.

"Sure!" May say cheerfully.

"..." Amelia was speechless. Come to think of it, she seems to have her head in the clouds these few days.

"AWW! BUT WHY?" Misty and Leaf shouted, jumping up from their seats. "AWW! But why NOT?" I asked playfully, poking out my tongue. "You guys took the time to rehearse the song and to do the video." I said.

"..." Misty and Leaf have been rendered speechless.

'_Claire has been saying this for the past few hours!'_ May thought, stifling a yawn.

"So girls, I'm sure you guys will want to search your closet, make sure your Pokémon get enough rest, run through your routine again... so on and so forth. So, you are now dismissed!" I said.

'_Gee... She sure sounds like a teacher.'_ Dawn thought.

"Oh shucks! Today's my turn to feed the Pokémon and I'm so late for it!" May yelled as she looked at the time. "Hopefully by the time you get there Munchlax did not eat up all of the food!" Misty called.

After May has gone, Dawn spoke up, "You know, I don't think that May and Brendan are a good match." "Same here. But we have to be happy for her." Misty said.

"Somehow I got a feeling that May really loves Drew. Not Brendan." Amelia said quietly. Dawn and Misty asked in unison, "What do you mean by that?"

Amelia looked down and mumbled, "You'll know soon enough."

* * *

**(Amelia's POV)**

The main door to the mansion suddenly opened. Her sisters gasped in shock when they saw the person. But not me. I was the one who called him over.

"Hey my daughters!" Norman said as all of us rushed to tackle him into a hug.

"Meet me at my room okay? I have a very important matter to discuss." Norman said.

"Hmm... I wonder what he wants to discuss about." Dawn wondered. "How would we know? Let's go to his room to find out." Misty said.

All of us nodded.

Once we are in the room, Norman begun speaking.

"Now you see girls, although throughout the years your powers have grown greater, it has not reached the final stage yet. What is the final stage you may ask? Well, let's take a look at this power point slide."

Misty

Create water guns, bubbles, whirlpools, waterfall and waves.

Creating air bubbles to breathe underwater.

Change the surroundings to underwater.

Make it rain or a thunderstorm.

A thunderbolt.

May

Fireballs and flamethrowers.

Make the atmosphere up to boiling point.

Absorbing warmth.

Create smoke, to escape or hide.

Make the surroundings turn into a field.

Use flames to create some, mental illusion**. (Similar to one of the team magma members in the Ruby and Sapphire arc of the Pokémon special manga.)**

Dawn

Turn temperature to freezing cold.

Ice balls and ice beams.

Transform surroundings into snow city.

Blizzards and snowstorm.

Create mist, to escape or hide.

Earthquakes and deep fissures.

Amelia

Immobilizing.

Mind reading and heart reading.

Levitate.

Know where someone is instantly.

Seeing the future.

Making people sleep and forgetting things.

Making people temporarily blind.

"Wow... There are still some things we can't do!" May breathe. "The reason why I called all of you here is because Amelia has managed to read the future." Norman said.

"So? What is our future?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Well, since she haven't train her power of reading the future, she is only able to tell that something bad will happen during the MBSR concert. So you girls better be on your guard. We can all talk about training to gain new powers later." Norman said.

Dawn and Misty said through telepathy, _"So that's what you meant."_

My sisters and I were all busy talking about how we will react if an enemy suddenly appears.

_Little did we know that we shouldn't train __**later**__. We should've started already._

* * *

**With Boyztown... (Normal POV)**

"In conclusion, we are going to perform these songs. Run through your routine tonight, practise the duet song with the Maple Sisters, eat well, sleep well and rest well... Etcetc." Lance said, sipping a cup of coffee.

"What do you expect us to do? Call the Maples and do a phone rehearse?" Ash demanded to know.

"Hey... that's a good idea!" Lance said, his eyes lit up. "Do that. And Gary, you must prepare to do your debut song. Remember, you are the surprise of tomorrow's night."

"Why must Gary be kept as a surprise anyway?" Paul asked, flipping through a magazine.

"Because we will have another member on our team! We cannot let the other groups know because an extra member, we can seize the opportunity to be the top band!" Lance exclaimed.

"Ohh..." Drew said dryly, feeding Roserade.

"Oh gosh... I'm sweating buckets..." Gary complained, swiping sweat off his forehead.

"Ehh... Now that you mentioned it, I'm feeling hot as well. Not to mention, perspiring more." Justin grumbled.

The manager and band sat there for a while in silence. Doing their own stuffs.

Until...

"Lance? Did you even on the air conditioner?" Paul suddenly asked. Lance checked the remote and gulped. He faced the five boys, staring at him accusingly.

"I'll go and have a shower!"

Lance shouted as he bolted out of the door. With the boys in pursuit.

_Oh Boyztown, enjoy having fun, chasing each other, laughing and playing a fool. Because soon, you'll get to enjoy no more._

* * *

**With Rock IT... (Normal POV)**

"You heard what our dearest manager said, rock tomorrow's concert. To show that Rock IT will always be the best band!" Brendan said, pumping a fist in the air.

"You know that's not just what we are going to do..." Kenny said.

"Oh, you mean that is not just what _Barry and Rudy_ is going to do." Brendan corrected with a sly smirk.

"YEAH! Rudy and I are all right and ready to rock!" Barry yelled excitedly.

"Not really. We have to finalize things. We can't afford to make a single mistake tomorrow." Rudy gently reminded.

"Right... Let's continue planning!" Barry yelled.

* * *

**With the Sliver Babes... (Normal POV)**

"Ohmigosh!" Honey squealed as she rushed around her room. "I found the perfect clothes for tomorrow! FINALLY!"

The Sliver Babes all crowd around Honey to look at her choices. Pink tube, gold jacket and black skinny jeans. Megan nodded approvingly.

"Good for you! I'm still deciding between this tank top plus the bike shorts and jacket or the mini dress!" Cornelia whined.

"The first option. The mini dress will make you look like a beach whale!" Leaf teased, popping a lollipop in her mouth.

"Thanks." Cornelia commented sarcastically. "Oh yeah, we are all wearing boots. And besides, how are you supposed to run in a mini dress? " Candy asked, picking fishnet stockings, black shorts, white tank and a black crop jacket.

"Good point. After all, we do need to _run from our fans_." Apple said, as she stepped back to look at her choice of a off the shoulder apple green top and faded denim shorts.

_All of the Sliver Babes exchanged a look. They all caught the unspoken message._

* * *

**The next day... With the Maple Sisters... (Normal POV)**

"How do I look?" Dawn squealed, twirling around to show off her outfit of a white halter top, bubblegum pink short shorts and black 3 inches heels.

"Nice! How do I look?" May asked, applying minimal amount of makeup. "Red is your colour! So... yeah! You look awesome!" Amelia compliment. May's outfit; red and black stripe turtleneck, black short shorts, fishnet stockings and black boots, really looks as if it was made for her.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing Brendan again!"May cheerfully said.

Misty ignored May's comment while Dawn forced a smile and said, "I'm sure he is looking forward on seeing you again too!"

"Sure you want to wear those cork wedge sandals Amelia?" Misty questioned while she feed the Pokémon.

"Of course! Don't forget, during our many missions, we had to run in heels! We are trained for this!" Amelia laughed. Her outfit? White bell sleeve shirt, faded denim vest, faded denim short shorts and white cork wedge scandals.

"Misty! You look fab!" May exclaimed. Misty was decked in a rainbow stripe one shoulder top and blue short shorts. "Really? I wanna look awesome for this concert." Misty said, checking herself in the mirror.

"Yeah! You loo awesome! Just chill!" Dawn chipper.

"And Misty? Are you dressing to impress Ash?" Amelia added slyly.

Misty stiffened and said slowly, "No."

Dawn, May and Amelia all exchanged a look. That says, _'yeah... Who do you think you're fooling?'_

* * *

**At Hearthome City, MBSR concert... (Normal POV)**

Once the Maple Sisters joined all of the other bands, they swap each other a look to say keep on the watch and if anything's wrong, communicate through telepathy. They have all weapons in their clothes. And they got their pokeballs attached either around their waist or around their wrist (using a charm bracelet).

"Who's that guy?" Leaf asked, pointing at Gary.

"Ohh, everybody, meet Gary. Gary, meet everybody." Justin said. "Gary is going to be Boyztown's newest member!" Drew said, flipping his hair.

"Yeah! And I'm sure he'll bring Boyztown to the number one band with his new single!" Ash cheerily said.

Paul jabbed him with his index finger. "Be quiet you fool!" He hissed.

Maple Sisters, Rock IT and Sliver Babes all have similar thoughts. "Well, I'm sure it doesn't matter since Sliver Babes are already a six girl band." Cornelia smugly said. "So... too bad! The Maple Sisters and Rock IT will be lagging behind I guess."

"I'm sure all of you have heard by now that May is my girlfriend. So with the power of me and May we'll definitely bring The Maple Sisters and Rock IT to the top!" Brendan announced smugly.

Drew's usually bright emerald eyes had gone cold.

Dawn and Misty exchanged a look. Amelia fixed her gaze on Drew and concentrated on reading his thoughts. Justin noticed Amelia staring at Drew. He remembers that she had psychic powers, and that she may be able to read minds. Justin does not need to be a mind reader to know that Drew is thinking about May and how he still loves her.

Justin nudged Drew, breaking his trance.

Amelia groaned inwardly and glared at Justin. Justin shrugged his shoulder, attempting to play the helpless card.

Amelia frowned and put words into Justin's mind. _"What the hell are you thinking? I have to get evidence that Drew still likes May! Because I think that May doesn't really love Brendan! Oh yeah, to reply me without speaking, just think about your reply in your mind. I can read your mind."_

Justin focuses thinking of a reply, _"Whoopsies. My bad then. How about we work together to get May and Drew together?"_

Once Amelia read that, she gave a tiny smile and put in the words, _"Now that, is a good idea and it can be arranged."_

Lance interrupted Amelia and Justin's mind conversation by saying, "Okay, we will begin with the Maple Sisters and Boyztown S.E.O.U.L. Then we will have Rock IT, Sliver Babes, Boyztown and Maple Sisters songs and finally, the grand finale."

"Welcome people, to the annual concert! MBSR!" The emcee, Fantina announce into the microphone. The crowd erupted into cheers.

"First off, we will have SEOUL!" Fantina shouted above the cheering. The Maple Sisters and Boyztown appeared.

"OMGGG! Drew is soooooo hawt!"

"MISTY! Marry me!"

"Dawn! You're MINE!"

"BE QUIET!" Misty shouted into the microphone. "Yeah, be quiet or we will not be able to start." Ash added, grinning at Misty.

Dawn squinted. It was hard to see if Misty was blushing a little or it was just because of the blusher. "Or maybe because of the lighting." Amelia whispered to Dawn with a grin. "Hey! You promised me that you will not read my mind!" Dawn whispered back annoyed.

"Well, I've been trying to read the mind of everybody here! So I can see if anyone is planning something here!" Amelia replied, shooting Dawn a meaningful look.

"So can we finally start the concert?" Drew asked, flipping his hair and winking at a group of girls in the audience.

The crowd screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Drew yelled, laughing.

May rolled her eyes. "How arrogant." Brendan kissed her on the cheek and said, "Well, I'm definitely not like that arrogant cabbage."

"Oh noooooooo! Brendan's taken?" A fan girl yelled out, breaking down.

"WAHHH! And I thought he was always waiting for me to enter his life!" Another sobbed.

"Come on girls! Drew is much better!" A Drew fan girl scoffed. "Brendan's nothing compared to Drew!"

"Say what bitch? Brendan's everything Drew is not!" Came the reply.

"Correct! Brendan is ugly, useless, and stupid. Drew is his complete opposite!"

"I AGREE WITH THAT!" Another fan joined in the argument.

Soon, the crowd split into two sides. One saying that Brendan is better while the other says that Drew is better.

"Um... HELLO PEOPLE! We have a concert to continue?" Misty yelled into the microphone. Unlike the previous shout, the crowd ignored her.

_They were all too busy trying to calm the crowd down to notice the Sliver Babes disappearing from the stage._

* * *

**With the Sliver Babes... (Normal POV)**

"Quick! We can't let this chance go to waste! Honey and Candy, you'll be in charge of the capture. Apple and Leaf! Get past the guards at the control room and make sure you blind those Maple freaks with the spotlight! Megan and I will be in charge of the distraction. " Cornelia cried, dashing past the halls of the Hearthome Contest hall.

"Okay!" With that, the Sliver Babes split into groups of two.

**With Honey and Candy... (Normal POV)**

Honey and Candy ran into the bathroom and changed into a black suit and put on a sliver mask. The only difference between their outfits was their belt. Honey's is gold and Candy's light pink. Both hooked a communicating device to their right ear.

After making sure that their pokeballs were all clipped to their waist and they have basic weapons with them, they dumped their concert outfits in a bag.

"Come on out Unfezant!" Honey tossed out a pokeball. (*) She passed the bag to Unfezant and ordered it to just stay close to the concert hall.

They quickly ran towards the stage.

"Come on out Bellosome!" Honey whispered. "Use sleep powder on the stage handlers."

The duo snuck behind the curtains. Waiting for their cue to being their role in this operation.

**With Apple and Leaf... (Normal POV)**

"Oh please? Please let us in?" Apple pleaded with the guards guarding the control room. She batted her eyes and got up close to one of the guards.

The guard immediately looked down at her cleavage. "So... please?" Apple asked sweetly, twirling a lock of her honey brown hair.

The guard nodded and opened the door.

_**Click!**_

_**WHAM!**_

The guard was knocked unconscious by Leaf and her vines.

Apple and Leaf quickly directed the spotlights towards the Maple Sister, Boyztown and Rock IT. Leaf used her vines to pick up a few smoke balls.

Leaf quickly threw the balls and Apple pressed the switches.

"NOW!" Leaf shouted into the device.

_With that single, little word... Chaos will begin._

* * *

**With Cornelia and Megan... (Normal POV)**

After changing into a black suit and sliver mask, fixing their communicating device to their right ear and making sure they have their Pokémon and weapons with them, they hid behind a pillar.

"NOW!" Came Leaf's voice.

The spotlights are shining brightly at the direction of the Maple Sisters. So Cornelia and Megan ran out and made a beeline for the Maple Sisters with sharp knives in each hand.

**With Candy and Honey... (Normal POV)**

"NOW!"

Candy and Honey ran straight for Boyztown.

Honey uses her vines to drag Ash away from the group.

"Err Flyer! I can use some help here! He's heavy!" Honey, the Trapper called. The Flyer, Candy created a gust of wind to push Ash towards stage, where their Pokémon stayed hidden.

Unfortunately, the smoke clears thanks to Flyer's gust of wind.

"There! They are trying to get Ash!" Misty's shouted once she saw two black figures, one growing vines to drag Ash away and the other conjuring wind to push Ash away. Misty wanted to run over to attack Flyer and Trapper. However, Rudy held her back.

"Let go of me!" Misty said through gritted teeth.

"No way! To let you die? I love you too much!" Rudy snapped, holding Misty close. "I'm sorry, but I do not like you the way you want me to." She used her elbows and jabbed him in the stomach to free herself.

"Please. Help us by getting the audience out of this place." Misty said to Rudy. Rudy sighed. 'She just loves that Ash kid too much.' He thought. "At least we are friends." He said with a small smile. Misty nodded.

"Everybody! Please calm down! Head out of the concert hall in an orderly manner!" Rudy shouted. "BARRY! KENNY! BRENDAN! Help me out!"

"ARGH!" Trapper yelled when she saw the vines she grew frozen stiff.

Dawn laughed. "Ice will always be better than grass!" She shot an ice beam. Trapper dodged it.

Dawn was about to hurl an ice ball at Trapper, but then...

"DAWN! DUCK!" May shouted.

Dawn twirled around and with a yelp; she wildly threw her ice balls at the advancing figures of Deceit and Decoy.

Deceit and Decoy easily dodged Dawn's wildly aimed ice balls.

"AHH!" Dawn cried, falling to her knees as she suddenly experienced a mental pain.

Decoy smirked, raised her hands to conjure an illusion in Dawn's mind.

* * *

**(Dawn's POV)**

I looked around me. Everyone was dead. My sisters and Rock IT were all lying on the floor with blood oozing out of different parts of their body.

All of the members of Boyztown were gone. All except Gary that is. But then again, Gary was also dead. And there was a note attached to Gary's dead body.

Your precious boys are all gone! Our revenge is complete! Soon, you'll be captured to be tortured by us... Buahahaha!

The Sliver Masks

I took a deep breath.

'It's okay Dawn. No need to worry. You'll defeat them. No problem.' I tried to console myself.

"Oh really? But you're all alone here!" A sharp, high pitched voice rang in her head. "ARGH!" I cried, clutching her head. The voice was so sharp that I flinched just by hearing it.

"You're alone!"

"Yes! ALONE!"

"ALONE DAWN! ALONE!"

"No one wants to be with Dawn!"

"So she's alone! ALONE!"

I stuffed her finger in her ears, trying to block out the sounds. But they are still going on strong.

"Poor, poor Dawn!"

"ALL ALONE!"

"What a pity!"

By this time, I was running around the in despair, clutching her ears.

"STOP THAT! STOP TALKING!" I yelled, tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

"ALL ALOEEEE-!"

The voice mercifully broke off.

I let out a scream and opened her eyes.

"Huh?" I blinked.

I fumbled before asking, "What's going on?"

* * *

**(Amelia's POV)**

"DAWN! DUCK!" I shouted as soon as I saw two black figures dashing towards Dawn. Dawn manages to escape... not for long though.

One of the figures raised her hands and Dawn's eyes immediately become glazed.

Soon, she was screaming, running in circles and clutching her ears.

"Amelia! Quick! Two of those hooded figures are trying to kidnap the boys!" May shouted, pulling me on the arm.

I tore away from her grasp. "You and Misty go help them. Dawn and I will settle the people." May nodded and start shooting flamethrowers left and right.

I took out my throwing knives and aimed them at the figure with brunette hair and purple streaks in it.

The blonde with minty green streaks deflected the knives and threw some of hers at me.

Using my psychic powers, I flick them back at her.

I concentrate on building up enough dark power to infiltrate into the girl with black hair's mind. If I gather enough power, I can stop energy from going into her. That will make her release Dawn out of the illusion.

The blonde rushed towards me, dagger in hand. I gave her a sadistic smile as I aimed a ball of energy at the brunette.

Taking out my dagger, the blonde and I started to fight.

* * *

**With May and Misty... (Normal POV)**

A blonde was using her grass power to pull Ash towards the stage. May shot a fireball at her, but it was thrown back at her by a brunette.

"May. Use your powers to make the area hot. As hot as you can. Don't worry about me, I'll survive. But plants can't survive in the heat." Misty said through telepathy.

May nodded and concentrated on making the atmosphere hot, like it was 99 degrees in the afternoon.

Just as what Misty expected, the vines holding onto Ash dried up. Ash easily escaped from it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Drew demanded to know.

"Oh right. Like you guys don't know what is going on!" The brunette laughed. "Our Commander might have failed when you guys were at Hearthome High, but now, all this changed. We will succeed!" The blonde added.

"If you have forgotten, back in the Hearthome High days, the Maple Sisters have defeated you. And now, we are stronger than ever, so we'll defeat you guys once more!" May retorted.

"We shall soon see about that." A voice came from behind.

May and Misty spun around to see a brunette with leaf green eyes on her Ninetails and a brunette with big doe like blue eyes came riding on her Stoutland.

CRASH!

A blonde with Minty streaks knocked into Misty. Dawn, Amelia and a brunette with purple streaks ran towards the group.

The six figures surround the Maple Sisters and Boyztown.

"Want to know who we are?" The blonde with minty streaks asked.

Without even waiting for an answer, one of the sliver masked girls spoke up, "We are the Sliver Masks. Team Dark's Commander's top ranked recruits. I'm known as Decoy."

"I'm Helper." Said the girl with big blue eyes and mahogany brown hair.

"People know me as the Flyer." Said the brunette with red streaks and black brown eyes. Misty noted that she has freckles as well.

A honey blonde girl with honey brown eyes stepped up. "Call me Trapper."

A brunette with leaf green eyes added, "Known as Shadow."

"And I'm the leader of Sliver Masks. Deceit's my name." The minty blonde finished.

They all released a Pokémon each. Salemence, Dugtrio, Rapidash and Bisharp appeared. Stoutland and Ninetails joined the group of Pokémon.

"Well, it is a good thing we have our Pokémon with us." Dawn said flatly.

The Maple Sisters released Togekiss, Corsola, Blaziken and Cinccino.

The Maple Sisters and Sliver Masks are standing apart from each other, almost as if an invisible line was drawn across the "battlefield".

Fire can be seen burning in the Maple Sister's eyes. While their opponent kept their icy cool demeanour.

"Let the battle begin."

* * *

OKAY!

Finally done with this! This must be the longest chapter I've written for this story so far! No, there is nothing for you guys to guess in this chapter. And as an apology for taking... –shudders- more than three weeks just to write this chapter... I'll give something to hint on the next chapter.

_**SPOLIERS!**_

_**In the next chapter...**_

_**A battle.**_

_**Someone MIGHT be missing.**_

_**A note.**_

_**Plus... CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY TWISTED LOVE! AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**_

So... Yeah... TA-DA for now!


End file.
